When the KittyKat comes a calling
by Troublesome Aries
Summary: KaixTala BL no likey no read! Kai, many partners, never sticks to one. after taking care of a cat, it dissapears. Who is this redhead that turns up? OOCness? 22th chp! AU
1. Blue Eyes

Author's note: hiya! I know, I know, I have to work on my other fics but I just had this idea and had to write it! I guess to see if people would actually be interested in this.

Summary: after Tyson broke up with Kai, leaving him for Max, Kai gets all depressed and tries to kill himself. Luckily Bryan's there for him and keeps him out of trouble. Meanwhile there's this cat with his own problems. Kai keeps on running into this really funny looking cat, all beat up, starved, basically a stray! Kai takes him in, a few days later, Kai finds himself talking to the cat! Actually conversing, and the cat seems to understand. A couple of months later, there's this new kid at school, Ray. When Ray, Tyson, Bryan, etc. come over his house for a party, the cat seems to be very cautious of Ray, but likes him the same. This ticks Kai off, having his cat really all over Ray; and Ray he doesn't seem to mind seeing that he's a neko-jin. That night, something weird happens, the cat disappears and is never found! Kai gets all depressed about it and searches for him day and night. No luck Kai meets this guy at a club that resembles his cat. Who is this guy and why do they have the same eyes? KaixTala.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, only using the characters for this plot. Which is mine! Inspired by my cat, Austin.

_When The KittyKat ComesA Calling Chapter One: Blue Eyes_

-:-:-:-

_No one cares. Everyone hates me. They all left me. Never looked back. Not a word after they said it was over. Even him. He said that we would be together always. He said he'd always love me. It was a lie. All lies. Everything anyone says is always a lie. No one cares. I just have to face it. I'm alone in this world. My parents didn't love me. They dumped me in an orphanage. Then I went to a foster home. They didn't love me either. No one loves me, who could love me? There's nothing to love._

The sad figured shifted in his bed drawing the covers closer to his body, seeking warmth from the cold. His ruffled slate coloured hair poking out from the covers, the moonlight making it shine, making it look sliverish. He moved from side to side, groaning from not getting any sleep. He sat up looking around his room.

The navy blue covers pooled around his body, the window to his left, the moon high in the sky reflecting bright light in the room, reflecting salty tears flowing down the boys face. A few strands of hair falling over his eyes, beads of sweat mixing in with the tears. No one loves him and he knows it. He's alone in this cruel world we call earth.

The room usually neat and tidy now messed up. Half of the small circular blue rug hides under his double bed, the desk to his right held pictures of his latest lover. Both he and him, their smiles never fading, but the boy with the huge grin soon turned into just a small smile. The navy blue hair turned an orangey red. Brown eyes turning Cerulean, gleaming in the picture, but then they turned lilac, resembling the person who still stayed beside him until this day. The only one who still cared, even just a bit? Sprawled on the desk were papers, essays, homework, workbooks, and his sketchbook. They all lay sprawled on the desk unnoticed by the wandering of crimson.

He wouldn't be going back to school in a while. Two more months before hell started all over again, two more months until he had a new bedmate. That's how it always happened. He'd pick some hot guy up; have sex with him every month or so. Then, after the school year, they'd leave; saying something like it wasn't working out or something. He hated it, very much. Yes he'd fallen in love with them after half the year, but then they'd leave, never once a look back. His latest love had left him for this blond. Who was quite adorable, flashing his bright blue eyes at everyone, his sun kissed hair and cat like smile. Yes, that Granger kid sure made the right decision to leave him for that blond. But it still hurt.

His eyes glazed over to his left, stopping at his closest, which was slightly opened. Out poked a little stuffed cat. It was a gift from his first love, Brooklyn. They had been together longer than any, two years until Brooklyn decided they were just good as friends. It hurt too, it hurt the most. But then again no one cares. No one ever cared. Sure he was antisocial, but that was only to protect himself. His first, and last, foster family had told him that. The old man and women were somewhat lonely without a child, and adopted him. Sure they were loving at firsts, but then it got bad. His father went into depression as his wife left him. His foster father told him never to fall in love because you **will** get hurt. Never fall in love. That's what he told him but he didn't listen. He fell in love, and got hurt. Again and again he got hurt, each one hurting more than the first. But Brooklyn will always leave a mark on him, that one will always hurt the most.

After each one dumped him, he cried, bawled his eyes out, but lately he didn't do it as much, why? He now finds himself often ignoring conversations with other people. No one noticed of course, no one ever noticed him. It was weird; he hardly took notice when someone was trying to flirt with him nowadays.

The sad teen got up from his bed, his feet touching the cold hard wood floor, sending shivers up his spine. He stood up, and staggered towards his closest. Gentle taking out the white furred cat, looking into those bright amber coloured eyes. The colour changed a bright green-blue colour, then a deep brown, and a deep blue. Then to a piercing green colour which made his crimson ones grow wide. He was a redhead too. The one with green eyes, he had red hair too, he hated it, and yet loved it, the red ones always had a way with him. It was exhilarant, the scent that the red ones carried, their green eyes flashing, always the green and red.

He shook his head looking at the cat again. The green changed a bit, but still green. Remembering the other naive little redhead, he was cute too. The green turned lilac, and his eyes grew warm. He still had this one, he was his best friend and he wanted it that way, but still it hurt to see him just as a friend. He closed his eyes knowing the next set of colours. Tyson, his recent bedmate. He looked at the cat again noticing that it didn't change to chocolate brown, they turned into the colour of the sky. It was a beautiful colour, having eyes as the sky, just so intimidating. But why? None of his past boyfriends carried around those gorgeous blue eyes. Oh well, he shrugged going back to bed carrying the cat with him.

Under the mattress was a knife. A six-inch switchblade. He reached underneath the mattress moving his hand searching for it. He felt the hard metal handle, bringing it out he sat on the edge on the bad, placing the cat down beside him.

_No one loves me, so then, no one would care right? Right, no one cares so I can do this. Bringing the sharp edge of the blade I slide it across my skin, damaging my wrist. But I don't care; drawing blood I watch the crimson red fluid pour down my hand, tainting my sheets. It will be morning soon, the sun peeked over the mountains…_

The next day

"Hey Kai! Are you in there? C'mon. We were going to go out today remember?" reminded the 18-year-old teen as he knocked again on the door. No answer.

"Hm?" the lilac haired boy quirked, as the door was unlocked, he turned the knob into Kai's house. Empty, no one seemed to be here. Going up the stairs to his left he reached Kai's room. Knocking first, but not getting an answer, the teen opened the door, lilac eyes widened at the sight. Kai was so pale, it wasn't even funny! Sure he was pale always being cooped up in doors, but this was not funny! Kai looked dead! Lying in a pool of blood, his own. Blood red. Some dried up on his hand and some of it still wet soaking the carpet.

"Kai!" Bryan rushed over to the unconscious boy, picking him up noticing the blood had stopped he yanked out his cell phone dialing 911.

* * *

Author's note: ok I think I'll leave it there. So? Tell me what ya think? Is it worth continuing? Is it worth finding out when Kai meets that cat? And what's with the sky blue eyes? lol of course I know, but you don't! so R&R cuz with no reviews I get discourage. lol review! 


	2. Red Kitty

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade so stop bugging!

_When The KittyKat ComesA Calling Chapter Two: Red Kitty_

-:-:-:-

"How could you be so stupid?"

Yada, yada, yada.

Can't see that I don't care Bryan? I **wanted** to die! Damn, why did you have to come and find me? I thought you didn't care anymore.

"Kai."

I turn and look at you. You're disappointed at me. Your eyes tell me everything. I can see what other people are feeling, when I want to know anyway. I can tell when they're lying, when they're sad, mad, scared. I read everything anyone is feeling by looking into his or her eyes. I can read you too. You were worried about me, scared, but why?

I ignore you as you go on and on, about not living properly, and knowing that I've been through a lot and shit like that. But you don't know me Bry. No one does, no one knows how I feel.

"Hey look," you point out to me pointing towards a dark alleyway. Why?

There are cats. Two of them. One is black and the other…red? I've never seen a red furred cat before! What kind of breed is it?

"Check out its colour," you tell me. Yah I know. It's so bizarre. I've never seen a cat with red fur before. It seems as though the two felines were fighting over a sardine. Hm? Food? They were probably strays. The red one seemed to have already been through a lot though. Part of its ear was bitten off, and some of the red fur, wasn't exactly its natural colour. It was a darker red, blood red. The same colour stained on my bedroom carpet. He was bleeding, bruised, and very thin, hardly full of energy, he was exhausted! Hm, wonder if it's a she?

The black one however was a lot bigger, and not exhausted. Hardly a fair fight if you ask me. The black lashed out with its right paw hitting its mark causing the red one to hiss in pain. I had to do something, why? I don't really know, I just have to help him…or her?

I heard Bryan follow after me saying that it was just a cat. Yeah, ok, it was a cat, but a very odd one at that. (A/N did he rhyme?) As I got closer the black one got scared and ran off while the red one quickly grabbed the sardine and ran in the opposite direction.

Damn I lost him!

"Hey Kai. Don't worry about it. It's just a cat, there are a lot of them. Kai?"

"Yeah but a strange one at that. Didn't you see its colour? Very odd," hm, I actually spoke.

Being released from the hospital just this mourning I hadn't said a thing to anyone.

Hm but that cat…

Just then my eyes caught something. It was the cat!

I saw a flash of red and immediately ran following it. Bryan was confused and tried to run after me, oh I'm gonna be in hell after I get back to Bryan, lecture after lecture after lecture.

Ok past the people blocking my view and into a park I come face to face with the weird coloured cat. No one was here so it was just I, and the cat. He was sitting on a rock looking curiously at me, sardine in his mouth, his body all roughed up. But his eyes… they were the same as the sky! I had just realized how, blue they are! Standing out from his red fur, how odd. Wait a minute! That was the same colour I had seen last night! In my dream…or when I saw my cat…

He meowed running off.

…Weird…

* * *

Author's note: well? Good bad? You tell me. 


	3. Do you wanna come home with me?

Author's note: hey! Glad you all like this fic so far! It was my birthday the other day! April 13th, the day I was born! lol and I forgot to mention it when I updated Mistake, I'm such a dum-nut (as my brother/friend puts it)

Well here's the next chp! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_When The KittyKat ComesA Calling Chapter Three: Do You Wanna Come Home With Me?_

-:-:-:-

I couldn't get that cat out of my head! I kept seeing his gorgeous, clear blue eyes, they were so penetrating! So mystical it was so unnatural to have eyes so beautiful as those, and the weird colour of his fur. The eyes were the same colour of eyes that I saw on my gift, from my first, the night I had tried to kill myself, why? Why did I see that colour?

That cat…had been through…a lot… like me…

Bryan said I should just forget about it, but I can't, he needs me…and I need him…

I got up from my bed sweeping my legs over the covers not bothering to pick up the sheets as I got up walking towards the window. I looked out the window scanning the area for any sign of the cat, not like I'd see it. Nothing of interest, a tree here, a bush there, hm, kids playing, running across the street, biking, skipping…

A flash of red! My eyes widened as I move my eyes towards the flash of red, towards a tree in my front yard…it's that cat! I blinked looking back at the tree hoping it wasn't my imagination. It wasn't, he was right there, sitting on the tree looking at me. Straight at me! He looked like he was somewhat smirking at me, if cats could smirk, he meowed and jumped off landing perfectly on his feet scurrying out running down the street.

Damn! What is it with that cat?

…Red fur…the red ones were always the best…is that why I'm obsessed with it? The red ones were always the best, but they had green eyes…this one has blue…

Hm…

Deciding to take a walk I quickly stripped myself, except my boxers, grabbing some baggy blue jeans wrapping a belt around myself to keep the pants from falling. Grabbing a lose black t-shirt and jean black vest I strode down the lonely stairs of my small house slipping on my shoes opening the door I notice a little red fluff ball at the bottom of the steps.

A small head popped out revealing clear, cold, sky blue eyes staring back at my crimson ones. It meowed somewhat mockingly and jumped off running down the street again! It's not getting away that easily!

I shut the door locking it jumping down the three steps landing perfectly, not out of balance, I follow the blur of red. Running down the street I spot a flash of red turn around the corner. I turn that corner as well nearly falling down because of some kids doesn't know how to ride a bike! Arg, I find myself running down a familiar street reaching a park. It's that same park that cat lead me yesterday…

I slow down catching my breath stopping by a bench. I turn my head to the left facing big blue eyes. Face to face with the cat once again. The red tail flicking behind it every two seconds. He turned his head to the side observing me. Ok, very observant cat.

_He could be the one…_

I walk up to it cautiously reaching out my hand towards it. It meows and is about to run again but I stop it.

"Wait! I'm not going to hurt you! Please I just wanna…" I trail off not knowing why I really just…I just want to know him…see what his life has been like, I know it doesn't have a home, maybe he would want to come with me?

_Hm, he's persistent to know me…maybe I should just let him do what he wants with me and maybe he'll leave me alone. After all, usually people would freak out when they see me, but this one…actually wants to know me…arg damn that bitch for doing this to me in the first place!_

I sigh heavily crouching down holding out my hand to be sniffed if he'll let me come anywhere near him. He slowly, but cautiously walks towards me.

Actually coming towards me! My heart started beating faster as he came taking in my scent brushing my fingers with his teeth then nudging my hand to be petted.

Everything seemed to quiet down, nothing, it was just us…

I scratch his head getting him to step closer to my touch. I trial my hand up and down his back getting him to look up at me. Being so close I notice at how thin this cat is! I can see his ribs, and I notice a couple of scars on his body but one really long scar trailing up his back.

I also notice some dried blood and black spots on his skin where some of the fur was ripped off.

I take him in my arms cradling him, he nuzzled my neck at started to growl! Oh-no! what if he lashes out at me!

I quickly pout him down expecting him to run off at me suddenly jerking.

_I guess he's never handle a cat before, nor knows when one is purring…_

Ok, I came, saw and touched the cat, I'm done now. I sigh turning my back towards him.

But…I can't just leave him here, he needs a home…

I turn around facing him looking into his questioning blue orbs.

"Hey, do you wanna come home with me?"

* * *

Author's note: okies there ya go! Hope ya enjoyed! Please leave a review, and wish me a happy birthday! 


	4. What am I gonna call you?

Author's note: hey thanks for the people who wished me a happy b-day! - It mans a lot, and gimmi reviews as a gift, and instead of me entertaining you with a party, I'll give you all, the next chapter! Lol, hope you all enjoy!

And, for those of you who read my other fic, 'Shut Up' guess it's a part of the loop bag! Cuz it's coming soon, so ya better watch out for that!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_When The KittyKat ComesA Calling Chapter Four: What Am I Gonna Call You?_

-:-:-:-

"Hey, do you wanna come home with me?" I asked hoping to get some response from the cat.

He meowed again while coming up to me rubbing himself against my legs. I chuckled as I knelt down and ruffled his mop of red fur on his head getting him to growl again. He meowed with the grow mixing in with it making a weird noise looking up at me before jumping up on my shoulders nuzzling my cheek. I guess that was a yes? I placed my left hand under his back legs so they were flat on my palm, so as to not strain his legs on my chest and clawing on my shoulder to stay on me.

-:-:-:-

Stepping into my house he jumps off my shoulder landing on his four paws making a thump while crouching down sniffing the floor. I raised my eyebrow at his weird actions as he looked up at me as if expecting something.

Come to think of it, how do you look after a cat? Better call Bryan.

-:-:-:-

Parking in front of the 'vet' Bryan had told me to go to I step out picking up the red fluff on the passenger seat noticing he left a lot of fur on it! Damn, gonna have to do a lot of cleaning from now on…

Hah, Bryan was so shocked to see that I had brought the red cat back home with me. He said it might have rabies, eh? Hope he doesn't, wait, I'm still not sure if it's a she? Hm gonna have to ask how you can tell. 'And that's IF you want to keep him' stated Bryan; of course I want to keep him! That's why I brought him back with me! I don't know, just, something about him makes me, just so attached to him, his eyes…

Anyway, I shake my head ridding any ridiculous thoughts and opened the door coming in I felt the cool air form inside. Air conditioning, well, it wasn't that hot outside, but it was nice, and in here it was freezing! Oh well.

No one seemed to be here. Weird, it said open at the front. I step towards the front desk noticing the computer on a website, it had a page on, neko-jins? Half cat half human like personal. Interesting…

I turn around feeling the cat jump off sitting in front of the computer his blue eyes scanning the information on neko-jins. I hadn't read the whole thing, after all it's none of my business, and here this cat is just reading it. His eyes moving back and forth reading it, his eyes shot wide in shock of something and he just stared in disbelief. Hm? Can cats read?

_I can't believe that! That bitch! She expects me to believe that bullshit! I'm a cat! How can I get someone too…wait! What if I find…yeah! If I find him I know he'll recognize me! He can't forget me it was all **her** fault! I could have just left without making a big fuss, but no! She just had to ruin it and turn me into a freaky cat! Arg!_

I heard a door to my left click open and I turned around to face a young looking man, about the early ages of 30. Wrapped up in a white coat, a clipboard in his left hand, a blue pen tucked in his jacket, a few pockets. Hm? He looked very tired. I cleared my throat to let him know I was here.

"Huh? Oh? I'm sorry; I didn't have any appointments today so I didn't expect anyone today, sorry," he apologized flashing an apologetic smile.

"It's alright," I nodded.

"What can I help you with?" he asked, his brown eyes looking warmly at me.

"Um? I found this cat, and my friend suggested that I take him to a vet to check him up. He was a stray, um, he looks to be beaten, and starved, and a very odd fur colouring." I explained picking up the cay showing him to the veterinarian.

He looked at him quizzically before smiling at him.

"Come with me, and I'll scan him for any sickness around the cat and you're going to have to be checked up so you don't get sick too if he's carrying any viruses"

"But I have only petted him and picked him up before coming here," I protested, I hate doctors, and I hate check ups.

"Oh? Alright then, if that's all, I guess you should wash your hand just in case." He ordered me, seriously, he ordered me! I could tell by his voice he wanted me to wash my hands this instant. I sighed following him behind another door. It had a desk to place the animal and a sink where I went to wash my hands. He told me to wait here as he left behind another door after this one while he scanned my cat. I nodded in response sitting in one of the chairs.

I looked around noticing pictures of cats and dogs, their skeletal structure and inside, and sicknesses that started inside the body. It disgusted me and I only hoped that my cat hadn't had any of those diseases.

Hm, he'll need a name, but I also need to know whether it's a girl or a boy…

A half hour had passed and the brown haired vet had come through the same door with the red furred, blue-eyed cat in hand.

I gave him an expectant look hoping there was nothing wrong. He smiled placing him on the counter petting him. He hissed glaring at the doctor scurrying to me nudging my hand.

"Seems he doesn't like me very much," he chuckled removing the white gloves from his hands taking out his clipboard.

'_Course I don't like you! You stuck something up my ass!_

"Well, he's actually healthy, just needs to eat and he's wounds will heal on their own. Seems you have been saved," he said, the last part directed to the cat.

_Hmf. I chose to come with this guy._

"Well, he'll be just fine, um? Do you have the certain things that a cat needs? Are you even planning on keeping him?"

"So it is a boy?" I asked without thinking through what I was going to say. He looked up at me surprised. So? I can't tell whether a cat is a boy or a girl, leave me alone!

"Um? Yes, it's a boy. Um, anyway, he seems to be the age of five, fairly active and has a temper too. He has many scars and an extremely long one along his back, most of the scars seems to be from catfights, but the others…I'm not exactly sure. Just make sure he eats and he'll be just fine"

"Can cats read?" I asked. So what? I don't know much about cats leave me alone!

"Uh? No, they can't. Why?"

"No reason," I don't even think he was reading the page, but, it sure looked like it, but I shouldn't suspect anything like that, yet…

"One more question, why is his fur red?" it seemed my question peeked his interest as I stroked the red fur.

"Hm, that I don't know, but maybe he'll tell you when he wants to," huh? Oh well, people who talk like that are crazy, don't pay any attention to them.

"Well? Does he have a name?" I looked up at him not sure about the question. I nodded my head no. Am I gonna keep him? He looked up at me with those gorgeous icy blue eyes, yes, I'm gonna keep him, but…what am I gonna call you?

* * *

Author's note: okies, me done this chapter! Hope you all enjoy! The next chapter will hopefully come soon, and what's Tala's original name without being dubbed again? I find ppl spelling it differently. Either it's Yuri, or Yurri, or Yurriy? It's Yuri right? I see it more then the other two. Dunno which one? Help? So yeah, will call him by that name, oh and what about the neko-jin information? O.o something to think about…maybe… 

Well review, and if ya didn't wish me a happy b-day, we'll…ur mean! Nah just kidding, but leave a review for a present?


	5. Yuriy

Author's note: okies me back with the next chapter. sorry it took so long, my internet stopped working and I lost the progress I made with this chp so I had to start over again, well it's here anyway so hope you enjoy!

to reviewers:

Hikaru-chan-4ever: thanks for the birthday wishes and GabZ seemed positive it's Yuriy so I'll call him that.

Mistress-of-eternal-Darkness: lol you're really nasty minded but so am I well... sometimes... btw, getting Tala sprayed...hehe that's a good idea!

Kuja's Kittiekat: I hate doctors too! Sorry I took so long!

sea-tiger170: GabZ seemed positive it's Yuriy, so it'll be Yuriy.

GabZ: Interesting about the cats eyes...well Tala can read even if he is a cat! Well, i guess you learn something everyday neh? hehe, I'd prefer nightvision as well.

Kammyh: thanks for the birthday wishes today was my friends b-day one month from mine! damn, having your b-day on the 13th is the best - espcially one a friday! lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_When The KittyKat ComesA Calling Chapter Five: Yuriy_

-:-:-:-

Dropping myself on my bed I burry my face in the strawberry scented pillows. I use strawberry scented shampoo and the scent fills my bed. Taking in the smell I turn my head to the right side feeling the whiskers of the feline rubbing his face on my neck asking to for attention. I obliged sitting up and running my hand down his back feeling the long scar trailing up to the beginning of his tail. I wonder how he got that scar? Lying back down the small weight of my cat shift till it's lying by the side of my right leg. I guess not being hungry anymore he wants to take a catnap?

After his check up, the veterinarian instructed I go to the pet shop across the street. I had bought him a food bowl and water dish, food, litter, a small bed like-pillow-thingy, a scratching post so he wouldn't kill my furniture…and a name book! I still have to think up a name for him!

Anyway, returning home I arranged his room next to mine. Bryan suggested earlier that he should go in the basement but I just can't do that. What if he gets lonely? Or starts to cry? And I heard from a couple of people at that pet shop that their cats scratch under the door when locked up in a room. (A/N my cat does that every single morning pleading to be let out. When I tell him to shut up he starts scratching under the door!)

So putting his food bowl and water dish, litter, bed and scratching post in the spare room next to mine, he quickly ate to his fill and same with the water.

Refilling the bowls I left him to do his business, which I was surprised he even knew how, I mean he was a stray cat; I didn't think he would know. Well he did and then I went to my room hoping to get some shuteye, but I just **have** to think up a name for him.

Sitting back up again I reach my hand out for the book I had bought. Flipping through the pages no name interests me. Curious blue eyes looked me over and seemed to roll his eyes at me.

_If you wanted a name you should have just asked._

He got up from where he lay and took the book in his mouth running out of the room.

"Hey You-Meow! Get back here! I was rea-MEOW-ding that!" I ran after him following him down the stairs and cornering him in the kitchen corner.

_Just say it!_

"Hey, I was rea-Meow! -ding that," a muffled meow escaped his mouth as he meowed when I said, "I was reading that."

"Um? This is where a name would be useful," I sigh sarcastically to myself.

"Um? You? -Meow! I was rea-Meow! Huh?" he meows whenever I say you, and reading.

"Um? Cat? Nothing. No meow or anything, not even when I'm talking right now. You? -Meow! Ok why "you?"-Meow!" I reach forwards and he jumped onto the counter a scurrying off and running back up stairs.

"You? Ree?" walking back up the stairs I find him sitting on the book. Oh-no. you're not gonna do what I think you're gonna do. Taking another step forward he stands back up lifting his right leg over the book in a urinating position.

"Stop! I paid for that! And I need it to give you-Meow! Uhg? A name?" I stated not moving from my spot afraid he would urinate on that 10-dollar book.

"Hmfp. You? -Meow! And ree? -Meow! You-ree? -MEOW! Wha? Oh! You mean Yuriy!" he nodded approvingly while getting off the book walking up to me rubbing himself against my legs. Well I guess I know what to call you now. Smiling while picking up, Yuriy, I notice something that seemed to show in his eyes. He studied my crimson ones while I studied his.

"Hey, since when did your eyes have a golden lining?" he gave a shocked looked at me and jumped off of my grasp and scampered down the hall into the washroom. Following him to the washroom I found him studying his eyes.

_No! You said that it would happen in three months! It's only been two! Damn! I have to find…

* * *

_

Author's note: ok me leave it there, not exactly sure what happens next but hey! I'm working on it! So review it helps me get the energy to write! Seriously. So please hit that review button!


	6. NekoJins

To reviewers:

Creative Childe: Yep Tala's a kitty :)

Brooklyn'sGurl: fast enough? Glad you like my fic :), lol I don't think it's the best one but if you do, hey. I'm not complaining thanks for the review!

Kuja's Kittiekat: I hate 'em too and yet I write a lot of 'em

Mistress-of-eternal-Darkness: glad ya liked my idea about his name!

catseyes77: I hate 'em too, I feel your pain…the only thing is I know what's gonna happen next!

GabZ: interesting about the names ya got there GabZ guess ya learn something everyday huh?

Author's note: hehe long time since I've updated this fic, hehe? Sorry? But fear not! Here's the next chapter! Please don't hurt me! Oh and I don't own beyblade!

_When The KittyKat ComesA Calling Chapter Six: Neko-Jins_

-:-:-:-

"Hey Kai!" hm? Oh it's Bryan. Wait? Who's that behind him?

I asked myself peering through the hole from my door showing me the outside.

Opening the door Bryan glares at me, probably for taking so long. Oh well, not like I always come to the door when he knocks.

"Hey. Who's that guy?" I asked nudging my head behind him towards the raven-haired guy about the same age as me.

"This is Ray! He just moved into the empty apartment room next to mine," my ex explained stepping inside giving me a full view of this, Ray? Long raven black haired down to his ankles tied in a white wrap, dressed in a Chinese outfit. Tanned skin, a fair build like me, cat-like-eyes, pointed ears and-

"Hi there! I'm Ray," he greeted way too friendly for my liking. –and canine teeth that resemble that of cat fangs.

I nodded in greeting motioning for them to follow me.

"So wassup?" Bryan asked trying at a conversation, while placing himself on the burgundy couch in front of my wide screen TV searching for the remote.

"Nothing really," I answered.

"Same old boring days huh?" I nodded asking them if they wanted anything. They declined so I sat next to Bryan while Ray sat on the left side corner couch.

"Ray will be attending the same school as us, well only for a while… how long did you say you were staying?"

"I'm not sure, I'm actually looking for someone…if I don't find him here then…I'll leave" looking for someone? A relative perhaps?

"Who?" I just had to ask.

"Well…my boyfriend you see…uh? My friend, Mariah had a problem with him and did something to him to make him leave so I'm looking for him," looking around for your boyfriend? Ok whatever.

"MEOW!"

I looked towards Ray where the meow had come from. Actually all of us turned toward the sound.

"Yuriy?"

"Hm? A cat, cool!" Ray spotted the little red bugger instantly picking him up. A wave of jealously ran through me. Only **I'm** aloud to pick him up!

"So you still have him?" Bryan asked glaring at the cat. Yuriy right away had a dislike towards Bryan and gave him a nasty scratch the first time Bryan had tried to pick him up. Actually Yuriy doesn't take a liking to anybody! Usually when I had visitors he'd stay upstairs, usually in my room. Odd that he's taking a liking to Ray so easily.

"Yes I still have him"

"Wow where'd you get him? I love his eyes and fur coat!"

"I found him off the streets," I answered, my left eye twitching. Ray was a bit too close to my cat for my liking. How come Yuriy is so attached to this guy?

"Hey look he's purring!" Ray nuzzled my cat's neck getting a louder purr to emit. Only I make him purr! Arg!

"Hey I thought that cat hated everyone except you Kai!" Bryan burst out nudging me. Yes **only** me!

"Maybe it's 'cuz I'm a neko-jin?"

"Neko-jin?" I repeated, that sound familiar…

"Ya, a human with cat like abilities and looks? Haven't you noticed my eyes, fangs, claw, and pointed ears?" hehe, oh ya.

"Yes but I've never met a neko-jin before," is that why Yuriy's rather friendly around him?

* * *

Author's note: done chp six finally! Now your all gonna have to wait for the next chp! Lets just say Kai has a talk with his little kitty, and what else? PARTY! And Tala goes missing hopefully I won't take as long? 


	7. Past Lover

Author's note: hey thanks for the reviews and here's your update!

To reviews:

Mistress-of-eternal-Darkness: you really sure Tala's into Ray?

catseyes77: Ssh! Don't spoil it!

Game-kid17: I hate Ray too, I **hate** him with a **passion,** don't worry about him though…

Kittikat Jackson: I agree, sad the kitty had to come :(

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_When The KittyKat ComesA Calling Chapter Seven: Past Lover_

-:-:-:-

"Ya later Bryan, bye Ray," finally they're out of here! Sheesh that Ray kid wouldn't let go of Yuriy! Actually…Yuriy didn't seem to mind…damn cat.

"MEOW!"

"Huh? Oh, what do you want?" I snapped turning to face the blue-eyed fur ball. Actually from a run down stray cat he's become quite a presentable house cat. All of his wounds have healed and fur grown out to a soft bright red colour and patches of white on his back and paws. Also his bitten ear has healed as well and has become a full ear too. Kind of odd but oh well. Also he isn't starved, he's fattened up. Well he isn't fat but compared to his form before…ya he was that skinny. So I guess I've taken good care of him?

"-Sigh- what do you want?"

_I'm hungry, feed me like a good owner would do._

Watching the feline meow harshly and run upstairs I follow. He's probably hungry. Eh little brat thinks he can go walk all over that neko-jin and think I'm happy? Pfft, if he thinks he can use me like that he's got another thing coming! Little no-good bastard!

Reaching the top of the stairs he walks from me to the food dish.

"One question, why were all over Ray?"

_Hm? Oh jealous are we? Hehe, no need to worry about him Kai, seriously_

He simple gave me a smug cat-like look rubbing himself on my legs purring.

"Oh so acting cute you think you can win me over huh?"

_Yep_

"Figures" I roll my eyes reaching for his dish pouring in the cat food placing it back down on the floor. He meowed in delight gorging into his food.

"Hmf. Pig."

_I heard that, you really think I like this food? I hate it! But then since I'm a cat my stomach is sensitive. A cat's gotta eat ya know._

Walking back into my room as usual I dump myself on my bed immediately feeling the extra-added weight of my annoying cat. No matter how many times I leave him in his room he always manages to follow me in my room, thus going under the covers. I wonder why he likes it under the covers anyway. Sometimes when I wake up in the mourning and I turn my body I usually end up knocking him off my bed or getting my feet in front of his face oh well he never learns.

Feeling the nudge from his snout pressing against my arm pleading for attention I flip over onto my back facing the blue-eyes that captivated me when I first saw him.

Hm…blue eyes…never have I seen eyes such as those…

Normal POV a little later

RING, RING

"Damn phone! I was falling asleep," Kai flipped his feet over the bed knocking a little red fur ball.

"Sorry Yuriy!" Kai called back stepping across the room picking up the phone placed on a table by the door.

Hello?

-Hey Kai

Oh it's you. What do you want Bryan?

-Hey don't be mean! I was wondering, since school starts like next week…

Uh-huh

-Why don't we have a party? After all, school is starting again; I mean it is our last year and all but something like a good-bye party to summer vacation. Wanna do it?

Sure sounds great but, when, where, time, and who's coming?

-All off our friends of course! And Ray, ya know since he's knew and all. Oh at your house since you live on your own, and damn it's a big house! And how about Friday night? 8:00?

Sounds good but Ray?

-Ya why? You got a problem with him?

No,it's just that…

-Hehe, Yuriy?

NO! It's just that he never acts that way towards anyone other tha…

-You

I was about to say that!

-Jealous are we?

No

-Admit it!

No

-Whatever, I know you are. So Friday fine?

Ya whatever.

-Later, and don't worry I'll set everything up with Spencer and Ian.

You mean that little imp is coming too?

-'Course. It can't be a party without him…or that little Kevin dude

Kevin? You mean that short guy who hangs with Lee?

-Ya that's them

They're coming too I suppose?

-Come on Kai the more the better! It'll be more fun ok?

Whatever.

-One more thing. It wouldn't be a problem if I invited…

You mean them?

-Ya. I mean we're still friends with them just, it's kina awkward?

Don't worry about it. I'm over that.

-Ok then. Later.

Bye.

Hanging up the phone Kai slumped back into his bed, cat following in suit lying down content next to Kai. The slate haired Russian smirked running his hand up and down Yuriy's length, rubbing his stomach. Stopping at his throat Kai felt the slow rumbles emitting from the white puffed fur on the crook of his neck.

"I'll be all right. Even if it's with them, I can handle it. They don't bother me anymore. I feel nothing for them."

_For who?_

Then the phone rings again, though this time Kai through a pillow on the answering machine turning it on.

"Please leave a message after the beep," BEEEPPP

"Hello Kai."

Kai eyes shot wide.

"It can't be him!"

_Who?_

"Well anyway…I was thinking…would it be a problem if we got back together? That is if you're still available. And if you haven't recognized my voice…maybe it's not the best time?"

_Hey! You never told me you had an ex-boyfriend! Now I'm hurt_

"It can't be."

* * *

Author's note: so? Who do you think it is? There are **lots** of possibilities wanna guess? It could be his first, second, third, or just recent. :) Plushy of your choice if you get it! 


	8. Running out of Time

Author's note: hey people! Here's another chapter, one that you've been waiting for to find out who Kai's mysterious caller was! And sadly, no one got it right, but then again I didn't mention him in the fic yet but I did mention his eyes :) hehe, well Brooklyn will appear a little later but the phone call was from someone else…

To reviews:

Ellen: yep has a plot :) thankx and you'll find out now

Cathy: I've updated :3

Kittikat Jackson: damn no internet? Damn I get so bored when my internet goes out, anyway glad you're still reading! Hows your fic going? And you'll find out who it was now!

Eternal Hell-Spawn: X.x really I'm not that great! Thankx for the compliments though :) glad you like this fic and here's your update!

catseyes77: um I dunno if you were right…but say no more! Plz?

Game-kid17: not Brooklyn…but he'll come later and um…I dunno when Tala's gonna turn back…I'm kiding :Pyou're just gonna have to wait to find out!

Kia: hopefully soon enough, though I don't think it is xP better late then never right?

Mistress-of-eternal-Darkness: very amusing lol. Well I described his eyes, and him…a little bit…not his name but oh well. lol Catnip? Good idea :D I'll make Bryan give him some ok?

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_When The KittKat Comes A Calling Chapter Eight: Running Out Of Time_

-:-:-:-

"It can't be…Raul?" Kai shot up in his bed staring at the phone.

_Who's Raul?_

Yuriy jumped up on the bed walking towards his owner's still position. Crimson eyes wide with shock and confusion. Not responding to the nudges Yuriy was giving him, a loud annoyed meow escaped Yuriy's tongue sounding throughout the room snapping Kai back to reality. (A/N everytime my cat meows I scream, he just pops out of no where and scares the shit out of me!)

"Yuriy?" Kai questioned, red meeting blue in a long uncomfortable gaze as to who would look away first. The cats' mouth opened meowing loudly.

_You ok?_

"I'm fine," pink lips rose to a smile as the youth reached out his hand to stroked the red fur, but Yuriy backed away. Kai looked at him questioningly.

_Uh-oh._

"What's wrong?" Yuriy sprang off the bed running out of the room hurriedly. Kai heard a gaging noise guessing that Yuriy must be throwing up in the litter box again, luckily for Kai, Yuriy didn't make big messes like that on the floor, eh that'd be really gross to clean up.

Kai sighed burrying himself into the pillow as his mind went back to the phone call. Raul was a cute little redhead, originally from Spain. He had come to Japan with his annoying twin sister Julia because their uncle had wanted them to visit, so they had stayed in Japan for quite a while, they liked it in Japan and had stayed for like a year. The twins went to the same school as Kai and got an interested with Raul going out with him a couple of times, but then Raul had to go back to Spain so he broke up with Kai. Should he get back together with him?

Kai thought about it and shrugged, he didn't have anyone else at the moment and not like he'd really pay attention to Raul, he just didn't care anymore, didn't care about the relationship. Sure, why not? Kai decided to tell Bryan about it and have him come to the party.

RREOWRR! (A/N uh? Cat-like shriek?)

"Yuriy?" Kai jumped off the bed walking out into the hall worry plastered all over his face. The bathroom door was opened and the light was on. Kai repeated his name making his way into the bathroom when a dull red blur ran past him going back into his room. Kai followed catching the last glimpse of his tail dissappear under his bed. Kai leant down lying flat on his stomach peering under the bed eyeing the curled up cat. Grabbing Yuriy's tail Kai tried pulling him out. Yuriy let out a warning growl mixed with hissing. Kai still pulled him, claws trying to grab hold on the hardwood floor.

"Yuriy what's wrong? You never act this way!" Kai let one final tug on the tail before the cat was fully out from under the bed. Placing the cat on his lap Yuriy struggled to get free but gave up to Kai's strong hold on him. Not meeting Kai's stern look Kai growled forcing the cat to face him. Yuriy closed his eyes not looking at Kai.

"Yuriy look at me," Kai ordered his voice deeper in tone.

_No._

"Yuriy open your eyes," Kai said slowly trying to keep himself from hurting the cat that refused his orders. Yuriy slowly peeked his eyes open. Kai looked into them and read his eyes like a book, but expecting the clear blue eyes outlined with gold, crimosn met amber instead. Yuriy looked up at him sadly, defeated, failed. These emothions were read in the cats' eyes, and noticing that the amber didn't go well with red he noticed the red fur had lost it's usual bright crimson colour, it had gone to a dull red, close to a light brown. A gasp escaped Kai's lips as he stared down at Yuriy's form.

"What happened to you?"

_I'm running out of time Kai…I need Ray…and that bitch…

* * *

_

Author's note: ok so it's Raul, but Brooklyn will appear later. Leave a review?


	9. It begins

Author's note: okies, last fic on my list to update :) then I'll start from the beginning again before I start school, which is in…crap tomorrow! (Auhg…I hate school but hey maybe I'll update my fics faster? I really don't know, I'm too lazy at home and at school I tune out the teachers usually writing in my notebook :3. So read and review plz! It really hurts to see some people read my fics and don't review. It hurts more when they have my fics on their favs and don't give me a review, is it so hard to say that you like it? Please review if you've haven't and yet are reading (you know who you are!)

Read review and enjoy!

To reviews:

Ellen: yes tis surprising neh? Hehe :D read more to find out what happens next. Really? Well here you will find out.

Blackkaorose: yes Tala is the kitty, everything is a bit hazy here but it'll be clear soon.

Kammyh: yes he will and sooner then you think. Lol something like that…

Eternal Hell-Spawn: of course I am, this fic has is one the most favs list I HAVE to continue, for them :) and you. Well Brooklyn will turn up later…

catseyes77: sorry not soon enough?

Aquamarine Carnation: yep tis the cute little redhead.

DemonicStormFox: I know eh? I hate 'em too though love to write 'em.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_When The KittyKat ComesA Calling Chapter Nine: It Begins_

-:-:-:-

"So…? What's wrong with him?" I really don't know. I shrugged answering Bryan. I called him right away when I saw that Yuriy wasn't exactly Yuriy anymore…well he is Yuriy but…not the same…maybe I'm losing interest since he looks almost like any other cat. –sigh I'm such a jerk.

I stroked the light brownish reddish fur while he slept next to me on the couch in the living room. He purred lightly opening his amber eyes looking from me to Bryan. He meowed silently flicking his tail around my arm while I petted him.

"Oh by the way Kai, does he play with those cat toys you bought him?" Bryan broke the silence making me think about that. Actually he does…

"Well he didn't before…but now he does…" I answered uneasily. Before he paid no attention to them but now…he does…Bryan sat in a thinking position then bent down taking off his shoelace. I gave him a confused look as he chuckled leaning in front of Yuriy holding up the string in front of his face.

Yuriy stared at it giving the string a predatory look watching the string go back and forth taunting him. Yuriy quickly focused on it watching Bryan move it. He stuck out a paw trying to grab it but Bryan held out of his reach. Yuriy whined standing on his back legs trying to reach it. Bryan then tossed it to the side watching the cat run after it rolling around with it on the floor trying to shred it to pieces. Bryan chuckled shaking his head.

"Weird how he's acting like a _real_ cat now" I nodded in a agreement. This wasn't my Yuriy anymore…

Friday (day of the party)

-Sigh- all he does is sleep all day and keeps me up at night. Watching the lazy bum lying outstretched on my pillow sleeping contently.

Today's the day I see Raul again…as well as past ex's and then back to school after the weekend, oh joy! Pfft ya right.

Yesterday was weird…Bryan gave him catnip afterwards with the string. It smelled nasty if you asked me. It was on this little ball thingy with a bell. Yuriy wouldn't let go of it and his eyes were dazed and he kept on rubbing himself over me! It was really creepy whenever I tried to take it away from him, Bryan was just laughing. Hmf, know him to tease my cat while he's different.

Hearing the music start downstairs Yuriy awoke, amber eyes opening looking sadly and tiredly at me.

_Hey Kai_

"Gee, good evening cat."

_Oh so now we're on "cat" terms now huh? That really hurts_

"What happened to you?"

_Rei happened to me. I hate him_

The cat nipped a response making his way towards me muzzling my hand asking for attention. I rubbed his back tracing the scar.

"I still don't know where you got this."

_Rei…_

"Yo Kai! Come on downstairs! Kai!" Bryan banged against my bedroom door.

"I'm coming Bryan!" I looked back over to Yuriy.

"Do you wanna come too?"

_I have to find Rei_

He meowed jumping off the bed stretching and yawning looking back up at me. I smiled opening the door to downstairs. He gracefully but tiredly walked down the stairs into the living room where everyone else was. I checked my watch and it was 9:00 already? Damn what was I doing upstairs? Oh yeah, staring at Yuriy and wondering what the hell happened to him.

Reaching the bottom of the steps looking around, yep, everyone's here…well except for Rei and Raul…

With Yuriy

_Hm…where's Rei, where's Rei? Walking pass people here…walking pass people there…EW! Kai ya better get in here and tell them to get a room! Sheesh!_

"Mfmm, Ty that cat is staring at us," the little blond boy commented ending the kiss with his boyfriend pointing at the amber-eyed kitty giving them a disgusted look.

"Hey! I didn't know Kai had a cat!" The blunette that had the blond pinned to the wall made his way over to the cat. Instantly the cat didn't know him or knew whether or not he was dangerous so belted out of the room scurrying back in the living room trying not to get stepped on by the rooms' occupants.

_Urg! Stupid, stupid cattiness. Stupid bitch, she lied to me! All I had to do was find a loving owner, make 'em tell me they love me and then I was suppose to get turned back into my former self! Not find my lover and make him fucking mark me! And stupid cat instincts, making me run from that dude before-_

REOWRR!

"Oh? Hehe, hello…Tala…"

_Huh? Oh it's you…Hello Rei…_

With Kai

I felt a tape on my shoulder and turned around meeting light green eyes. Hmf…Raul.

"Hey Kai," he chirped up blushing. Oh how still naïve we are? Giving him the normal greeting I would a boyfriend, I leant down catching him off guard claiming his lips. (A/N Raul shall be shorter)

Smirking at his inexperience's I pull back taking a full look at him. Dressed like basically everyone else here. Baggy blue jeans with a tank top underneath his baggy gray sweatshirt. He'll never change.

"Hey Raul."

"Uh yeah I uh…" before I let him continue I dragged him to the dance floor where mostly everyone else was. Hm…wonder where Yuriy is?

-:-:-:-

"So shall I begin?"

_Go ahead. But be gentle this time please?

* * *

_

Author's note: Done! Finally, okies here's where I end it. what do ya think? Hehe, Tala will finally be Tala again! Omg I've been wanting to write this for so lonng! Well anyways review please I might update next week along with a couple other fics but remember! I have school tomorrow! But I've been having a craving to write for some reason…seriously! I've started on so many fics again! Alone to Die, Shut Up, Ice Cream Anyone? I've started on the next chps for those! Including the Seqeul to Mistake, the second chp for that and other oneshots :3

Anyway, review.

Oh and the catnip thing was Mistress-of-Eternal-Darkness's idea ok?


	10. Gone

Author's note: sorry for the late update! Xl plz forgive me, a lot has happened to me, and I might even move…again! So I might not even update for long periods of time, so plz forgive me and continue reading even though the updates will be less.

To reviews:

Aquamarine Carantion :) thanks, he is, like I told you b4 :P

catseyes77: thank you for understanding, but he's getting better, so here's the next chp, short though, I just really wanted to update, not my best though x.x lol, you won't find out what Rei did to Tala…at least not until Tala explains to Kai.

Ellen: oh yeah, he'll be surprised alright.

Blackkaorose: yep he's back :D

DemonicStormFox: yea…sorry 'bout still leaving you guessing, and I think I did it again here xP

amz: thanks, glad you love my fics :)

Eternal Hell-Spawn: xD hehe, how easily Kai forgot about his cat neh? Lol, no it's not, but here um…Kai gets worried about his adorable kitty?

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_When The KittyKat ComesA Calling Chapter Ten: Gone_

-:-:-:-

Slate bangs poked from underneath the tussled blue blankets. Light rays from the sun spilled through the window stirring the youth.

Moving slightly to the side ready to feel the brush of soft fur. But he didn't feel it.

Confused the teen sat up looking around his room. No reddish-brown fur anywhere, no lump under the covers, nothing.

"Yuriy?" The bluenette questioned crawling out of his bed. His bedroom door was closed. Maybe he locked Yuriy out? Looking questioningly towards the door, Kai walked over to it opening it and stepping out into the hall, expecting to find the little fur ball annoyingly meowing at him, but no meow came. Starting to worry Kai made his way to the extra room where Yuriy was, "suppose" to sleep. Peering into the room, no proof of a living being was found in there.

Now in a state of panicking Kai searched every part of his house calling the cat, from head to toe he didn't find any sign of the house/outside cat. No answer came to his calls and he walked back into his room distressed, confused and extremely worried as to where the dumb ass cat would be.

"Yuriy…" entering the room once again, crimson eyes scanned the room for the feline, but he didn't find him. Instead a white leather collar caught his eyes instead. Sticking out from his pillow, the curious youth walked over to it pulling it out. A little jingle sounded when he lifted it up to his eye level. It had a red bell with a small circular pendant on it. It had all the ways of contacting him engraved in the shiny metal if Yuriy should ever get lost.

Kai shook his head holding back the tears that were daring to fall. If only he had put it on him before he lost him.

He had to call Bryan. (A/N notice he goes to Bryan for everything?)

* * *

A/N: sorry the chapter sucks, next chapter will be better, and here's a sneak peak into the future chapters...or maybe the next chapter? Again, please forgive me for the lateness.

* * *

Pale hands played with the red bell that jingled when he flicked it. A little smile graced his face as he remembered what his lover told him. He'd always belong to the slate haired youth, no matter what the neko-jin told him, no matter how many marks Rei marred his skin with. 

Suddenly he felt smooth palms trace down his bare neck gripping the bell as the hand came to a stop to it.

"You don't belong to Kai…Tala," a husky voice whispered into the redhead's ear, licking his ear seductively purring.

"You belong to me…"Tala shivered as he felt a clawed finger trace down the long scar on his back.

* * *

Author's note: well hope that was ok, don't know when I'll update again sorry! School is such a bother :( 


	11. Tala Ivanov

Author's note: sorry about the late update, but school is really bugging me and now I'm moving to a totally different area (won't have internet) and I have to start all over again! (In school) I don't know anyone there so I'm kinda just, filled with stuff in my head! But I will try to update as soon as I can ok? Please don't expect updates soon, I'll get to them when I can.

Also this fic has changed from what I intended it to be, you'll see what I mean if you read the sum in the 1st chp.

To reviews:

Caayton:glad you like it.

Stef: I am writing more, sorry if you waited long.

Eternal-Hell-Spawn: xDD hehe I know, I hate Rei too, you I are teaming up to write a fic welcome to all Rei haters! Woot! X3 …sorry…Tala was…Tala was a human…

amz: ahah! Rei/Tala isn't exactly Rei/Tala, Rei's forcing Tala into the relationship, so…eh I got nothing…it's not really Rei/Tala if Tala doesn't like him. Anyways don't worry about him, he's a bastard I know …hm-mm, Kai and Bry did date.

catseyes77: well I didn't think it was that good, but I'm glad you did :D

Kammyh: yeah, and for the next chps Kai and Yu…well let's just say this fic is going into angst now, a bit…

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_When The KittyKat Comes A Calling Chapter Eleven: Tala Ivanov_

-:-:-:-

"Where are you Yuriy?" Kai sighed, a week has passed since the party and Yuriy is still missing. Bryan tried to help but the red-brownish cat wouldn't show.

School started, the blunette's last year. He would then go to university studying to become a veterinarian. Animal sciences always interested him, plus it pays a lot! But he didn't care about graduating now. All he wanted his cat back.

The slate-haired youth turned a corner walking into the park…the same park that stupid cat drag him into.

"Damn it! What the hell am I suppose to do? Argg! Damn him!"

"Huh?" Kai turned his head to where he heard a frustrated cry. A tall lean figure dressed in white and blue leant against a tree, his hands keeping from sliding down onto the ground. Blazing red hair struck a memory clip in Kai, "Yuriy…" he gasped.

"What?" The redhead turned around hearing a gasp in the deserted park. Crystal clear blue eyes shot wide focusing on the slate-haired 18-year-old in front of him. Clear tears tried to escape but the redhead glared them away stomping out of the park.

"Was that…? Yuriy? His eyes…" flashes of the red-furred, blue-eyed cat came to mind.

"Was it really him?"

The next day

"Hey Kai found your cat yet?" Bryan asked nudging him. Kai replied a, "no".

"Well don't worry yourself to much, I'm sure he'll turn up…besides, here comes your other redhead," the lilac teased walking away leaving Kai to his boyfriend.

"Um hey Kai, " Raul greeted nervously. Kai nodded leaning down to peck the boy on the lips. Raul pressed himself closer to Kai deepening the sweet kiss.

"Hey Kai," Kai broke the kiss looking up to who greeted him.

"Hey," he grunted in response to the grinning Chinese,

"So, you've got a redhead too?" Rei mused looking at Raul up and down. Raul looked at him questioningly, but cutely.

"Cute…but he's naïve as well," the neko-jin smirked. Kai glared noticing the wandering eyes, but not for Raul's sake, just that he addressed him as a redhead.

"What do you mean, "as well"?" Spoke up Raul. Kai would rather he had shut it.

"Why…because I have one too," Rei indicated stepping a side showing off "his" redhead. A tall slender body presented itself well. Slanted on one foot, the redhead wore simple plain black shoes, white baggy track pants that hung low showing his red boxers, a tangy orange tight t-shirt, but not too tight, a sliver chain around his neck and blue wristbands.

The young adult looked away from the wandering crimson. His flaming red hair spiked upwards but separated like wings, while two strands stood up halfway before falling back down over his smooth peachy complexion. (A/N eh…he wasn't that white in the first season, in G-rev they made him really pale).

The red strands fell over two bright icy-sky-blue eyes that stared down at the ground, a somewhat bored and fearful expression on his face, but he did a pretty good job hiding the nervousness.

"Yuriy!" Kai burst out. The redhead's cheeks tinged with pink, probably because he had just called him a girl's name. Rei cocked his head to the side playfully.

"No, this is Tala, Tala Ivanov," he correctly innocently. Kai's breath hitched, but he just scoffed turning his back.

"Hn, whatever. Lets go Raul."

* * *

Author's note: okies! Next chp might contain a lemon/lime, but I'm not sure, this is rated T so…either I change the rating because things might get worse from here…or I just e-mail whoever wants the whole chapter? 


	12. With the Redhead

Author's note: back for the holidays! Hope you continue reading xD!

Disclaimer: I do own beyblade

_When The KittyKat Comes A Calling Chapter Twelve: With The Redhead_

-:-:-:-

'Why does he look like Yuriy? Or…resemble him?' Kai kept asking himself that throughout the day, not able to concentrate on anything else.

Lunch period

"Hey Kai, what's up? You look…distracted," Bryan commented walking up beside him slapping him on the back as a greeting. Crimson narrowed.

"Hey…what's wrong? Lose your other redhead?" The lilac teased. Kai brushed off his hand walking towards their usual lunch table.

Already there was Raul and Garland sitting at the table, already acquainted with each other they were both in a deep conversation. Green eyes turned, "hey Kai!" Kai once again nodded in his direction getting closer and placing a chaste kiss on the soft pink lips. Garland grinned, he did approve of the relationship. Kai needed someone and Raul just wanted Kai.

"So how's school so far today?" The tanned male asked. Kai shrugged, and Bryan just shook his head.

"Kawasaki already assigned us homework," Bryan replied mumbling angrily. Raul merrily giggled.

"Hey guys, mind if we join?"

'_Yes I do mind,' _Kai snarled mentally.

"Hey Rei!" Bryan greeted, and then looked over to the male accompanying the Chinese.

"Hi there, I'm Bryan!"

_Yes…I already know who you are…_

The redhead next to Rei just nodded. "Don't mind him, he's shy! This is Tala!" Taking the delicate pale hand, Rei grinned.

"So…this is your long lost love?" The lilac mused.

"Yep!" Rei smiled a cat-like grin…sort of…sly though…

"Long lost love? What fairy tale is this?" Piped up Garland quickly greeting both to the table.

"Too long of a story," Rei excused.

"So you're both new here?" The green-eyed Spaniard asked.

"Yes," Rei replied. Tala…or so the raven-haired called him…was extremely quiet…

Kai watched him silently not greeting anyone. He eyed the blue-eyed beauty up and down. Perfection…he saw no flaw with this young man. Absolutely flawless. Was his cat flawless? No, he did have falws, very much…so maybe "Tala" wasn't his cat…but he still triggered something within Kai, some familiarity.

RING, RING, RING!

"Oh I've got to go to my next class! Later everyone!" Garland departed.

"Lets go Raul, your class is next to mine," Bryan stated sliding on his bag. Raul nodded saying goodbye to Kai with a quick kiss on the cheek.

Then left Rei and Tala…

"Don't you have class Kai?"

"Spare," he answered.

"Hm…Tala too! Maybe you guys should hang out, get to know each other," the slate haired youth shrugged already leaving. Rei smirked, and then leaned forward towards the redhead.

"Go with him, I know you want to. But if he lays a finger on you, in whatever way, I will…well…you know. Remember my love, you belong to me," Rei seethed, then walked away.

"Are you coming or not? I'll show around the school."

Said redhead didn't move, what Rei said…he didn't want that to happen…Kai was nice when he-

"Hey are you even alive, I've never heard you speak," Kai stood in front of him now, both fairly the same height, the redhead being just an inch taller.

Blue eyes would have spoke what he wanted to say, but he spoke anyway.

"I'm…coming,"

* * *

Author's note: END no I'm not finished! Just the end of the chapter :D so glad I finally got around to this, hope you review! 


	13. Innocent Kisses

Author's note: thanks to **Caayton**, **catseyes77** and **KamiaKotai** for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_When The KittyKat Comes A Calling Chapter Thirteen: Innocent Kisses_

-:-:-:-

"Well, then come on," Kai motioned for the quiet teen to follow him.

The tour was…boring, but what can you expect? Kai was leading it. So they killed about fifteen minutes wandering around the halls aimlessly. Tala didn't really pay attention to what Kai was saying; his mind was on other things.

"And so we're back at the cafeteria. Wanna just go back outside?" Kai asked. Still another hour left before the bell rang for the next period.

The redhead shrugged following the slate-haired back outside.

-:-:-:-

Almost falling asleep in class our adorable red haired Spaniard snapped out of it when he saw the Sakura trees, their pink buds flowing in the wind.

A small smile graced his lips.

"Hm…-sigh- huh? Kai?" Yes, Kai was outside with, Tala was it? Hm…wonder what they're doing?

And if Raul had stayed to watch instead of actually paying attention in class, he would have seen the kiss exchanged between the two, then would have seen their continued kisses become more…

-:-:-:-

"So…Tala? Why did you come to Japan? Were you in China with Rei?" Kai questioned leaning on a blossomed Sakura tree.

"I, had my reasons, and yes i was with Rei," the redhead answered.

"I see…you don't talk very much do you?"

"Neither do you."

"Quick tongue you have don't cha?"

Tala stayed silent.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Kai teased watching the teenager's reaction to his comment. Tala seemed to calculate over what he should say.

"No…but Rei does," this caught Kai off-guard. What did Rei have to do with his tongue?

Tala…seems like a mysterious young man. Usually standing with a slant to his lean fit form, leaning most of his weight on his right foot. Bright red hair defying gravity stood up apart like wings, and two long strands of red falling over his cold icy blue eyes.

No emotion.

Not the same eyes he encountered with in the park.

"What does Rei have to do with you keeping your tongue silent?" Kai retorted folding his arms across his chest.

"Everything. He owns me. Decides what I can and cannot do. Do you know what it feels like to be under someone's control? Do you? I hate it…and now he's gonna know…" Tala's expression from cold and uncaring changed; he looked so helpless and lost.

"Yes I do…I'm trapped because everyone owns me…" Tala looked up meeting Kai's eye.

The redhead sighed.

_Should I tell him?_

Unnoticed Kai walked up to the distraught teen. Cupped his chin and leaned for a kiss.

Tala was caught off guard but quickly replied gripping the black jean vest the slate haired wore.

Soon a tongue ventured in the unknown territory of the warm sweet mouth of the redhead. Tala moaned as Kai licked the roof of his mouth.

"Kai, t-there's something I should tell you," Tala moaned kissing the strawberry tasting lips again.

"Can it wait until later?" Kai grunted trailing kisses down the slender white neck. Tala pulled back as soon as Kai started sucking on his sensitive flesh.

"What's wrong?"

"Rei will know," Tala mumbled looking pleading towards Kai. Kai nodded understanding. The neko-jin…was protective of "his" territory, and he had made it clear before.

And so their innocent kisses came to a stop. For now...

* * *

Author's note: so some KaiTala actions there. Next chp…undetailed lemon? And will Rei find out? If he does? What will he do? 


	14. Object of Desire

Author's note: thanks to **Never Smile, GabZ, catseyes77 and Game-kid17 **for reviewing! –Hugs- this is the longest chapter, and I've changed the rating and genre, it's so different now o! Well, hope you all still read!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_When The KittyKat ComesA Calling Chapter Fourteen: Object of Desire_

-:-:-:-

Kai's POV

"Er…mfm…-yawn-" slowly sitting up…where am I? Recognizing the room…my room. What did I do last night? Grumbling I look around my…still messy room, heh haven't had Raul over so I haven't cleaned…but I brought Tala over yesterday…and now he's gone…

Flash Back, still Kai's POV

Just as I was saying good-bye to Raul after school, (we were making out by his locker), he said he had to go. Everyone was already long gone so I thought I'd go to the library to see if I could get started on my English assignment. I saw Tala and Rei. They were talking and Tala seemed pissed off.

Tala growled something and Rei pinned him to the wall.

"Yo Rei, play time is at home."

He smirked letting go of Tala. Tala turned to the side away from facing me, but Rei leaned back forwards whispering something, but I heard anyways as I walked closer to them.

"My play time will continue tonight."

Tala winced.

"Hey Rei, can I borrow Tala?" I asked.

"Depends, what would you be _using_ him for?"

"Turns out we had another class together after that spare, I need help with my homework," I lied.

"Oh that English assignment?" Tala spoke up catching on my plan to get him away from Rei.

Rei only smiled.

"Sure. I just need him back home by eleven," Rei looked towards the redhead. "You have the key?"

Tala glared but nodded. Walking towards me we both headed out.

"Have fun kit, that's all the fun you will have," I heard Rei whisper.

I wonder what he meant by that…

So we worked on our homework when we got home, neither of us saying anything about that day. We called for pizza and then called Bryan over, but not Rei. Tala didn't want to see Rei if he could help it. After dinner Bryan left and it was about time Tala went home.

"It's nine, do you want me to take you home?" I asked. He shook his head no.

"Would it be alright if I…stayed? Please I don't want to go back to him." He pleaded me.

I shrugged. I didn't care what Rei said, so I let him stay. At that moment I really wondered exactly what their relationship with each other was.

"So how come you're afraid of him?" I questioned him. He flinched visible.

"Well he…-sigh- it's a really long story," he excused. I shrugged walking into my room motioning for him to follow me.

"Sit," I commanded. He sent me an icy glare but he still sat. I…lunged forward pinning him to the bed. I couldn't help myself, couldn't control. He didn't mind anyway, just smirked up at me as I took his lips remembering what he tasted like. So sweet, like honey. He kissed back not letting me have complete control over him, it pleased me to know he was also enjoying our contact when he moaned arching his back rubbing his groin against mine making me moan too.

I stopped.

I wanted him, I really did.

Rei was so lucky to have him, but I could tell he didn't like being manipulated by the Chinese, he probably didn't even participate.

He looked up at me, almost questioning why I stopped.

-Plop- -jingle-

Both our heads turned to the side. Underneath me Tala shifted to his stomach crawling towards the edge of the bed.

Stretching out a long slender arm he reached for the object on the floor. A little jingle sounded.

Yuriy…that's what flooded my mind at the moment. I sat up, making myself comfortable on the headboard; leaning back I closed my eyes.

The jingle continued, then it stopped.

"You…have a pet?"

"Not anymore, I lost him."

"What animal?"

"A cat."

Silence greeted us after that.

I heard more jingles and…the removing of clothing…

I opened my eyes out of curiosity. What greeted me was his pale-scarred back. A long red line started from the end of his neck down and stopped at his waist.

"Yuriy…"

He turned to face me with a smirk.

"You've called me that twice now. And this collar says "Yuriy," and "I belong to Kai", what similarity do you see between me and your pet?" The way he wore it, the way he looked at me. It all resembled Yuriy. The blue eyes…

"You're eyes, are his…my Yuriy's eyes…" I whispered, but he heard. He smiled warmly placing himself on my lap looking up at me with such meaningless innocence. His eyes glazed over and his cheeks flushed.

His half naked form in front of me, the white leather collar tied around his neck. "I belong to Kai" written into the metal circle dangling from the collar next to the red bell.

Untouchable to everyone but me.

"What is my name." He didn't ask. He demanded I tell him his name. Tala was what I was told his name was, but the resemblance with Yuriy, the collar.

"Yuriy," no emotion shot through his eyes. He leaned forward taking my breath away when we came into contact.

Nothing special, just kept his lips on mine, no tongues, just short and sweet.

When he ended it he faced me. Cheeks still flushed, eyes still glazed over.

"I belong to you Kai. No more am I Rei's toy, please take me now," his voice was so pleading. But I couldn't take him like that. I shook my head slowly.

"Rei…marked me again and again Kai, I was your house pet for two months, the collar is now on me, please Kai make me yours, Rei will have no control over me."

"What is the relationship between you two?" My eyes narrowed to him. His eyes saddened and he sighed. Sitting up he stared straight at me. I stared back.

"Does it disgust you knowing I was your pet?" He sounded scared, scared of rejection.

"No but, why would it matter to you?"

"I don't know, you matter to me Kai, I've never felt like the way I do with you. You are my new owner, use me please, I will not protest," he stared at me desperately.

"No I won't," his head bowed down.

"Why not? Rei did."

"Rei's a jerk. You shouldn't have been treated like an object of pleasure Tala, I-" he cut me off.

"That's all I've been used for. My father raped me! My foster family raped me, beat me when I wouldn't co-operate," he breathed in heavily. Tears glistened, not falling.

"Rei found me. He said he loved me, said he cared! He didn't touch me like the others did, didn't do anything until I was willing. He got impatient after two years and claimed me, said he was doing it out of love. Marked me so I was his, and only his. He fucked me raw every night! Comforting me, whispering sweet nothings, and I fell for it. Three years of that torture when I finally had enough and left." I didn't know what to say. I was the user, the fucker, with him; he was the one being fucked up all his life. What could I say to him?

"Tala I-" he cut me off again.

"Kai I…I've never felt like this about anyone, I thought I loved Rei, then I ended up hating him. But what I feel for you, it's something completely different, something deeper, please Kai, let me be yours. Love…the only way I know how to express it, is to please you. Does my body not?" My cheeks heated but I brushed it off.

"No, Tala you're perfect-"

"Then claim this perfection."

"Tala I…Raul-pfft I don't even care about him. I accept your feelings for me, Yuriy," I gave him a warm smile taking him in my arms kissing him lightly on his forehead.

He mumbled, "please take me, I want to feel _you _in me," he pleaded, muffled against my chest. His hands tugged my vest.

"I have to admit, I do want you Yuriy, but don't think you're my sex slave ok?" I don't want to treat him as an object of pleasure. I want him to feel free but still wanted by me.

He lifted his head up to me.

"Alright," he nodded. I smirked closing my eyes claiming his lips once more leaning over him as I had gently laid him flat on the mattress, my body laid on top of his, our lips still locked together.

Slowly removing my vest, the shirt, his cool hands roamed my upper body making me shiver with pleasure.

Massaging his lips he was trailing down with his hands, he traveled back up tugging my hair.

I smirked against his lips nipping down his throat licking his neck making him call my name.

"Kai..."

"Sensitive aren't you?" He just nodded giving my more access to his neck. Nipping and biting, marking his skin he continued moaning, gripping my slate hair.

Biting down his skin he bled and winced. I didn't care; I licked it off, the metallic taste in my mouth. I was driven, turned on, an animal gone wild once I smelled his blood.

Ravishing, biting, sucking his skin. Touching him, memorizing every soft spot on his body. Every contact my hands made with his upper body cause him to reply, either tugging my hair, moaning or groaning. I always received a response.

Placing my hand on the rim of his pants I didn't look back at him. He knew it was coming to that, he did not jerk away or tried to stop me, just urged me on.

Hauling off the unwanted clothing, following by his underwear, his delicate pale hands tugged my pants.

I looked up at him. His eyes fogged by desire, want and need.

I complied removing my clothing, tossing them aside.

Looking down at Tala's completely naked form, eyes blank, face flushed, completely helpless.

Brushing away stray strands of crimson our eyes lock.

"Kai…"

"I'm right here."

"Please, take me now Kai," he pleaded, begged, and I granted his need.

End of Flash Back

So…where did he go? Hopefully not back in Rei's grasp.

* * *

Author's note: hope you enjoyed. Please leave me your thoughts. 


	15. Break Up

Author's note: thanks to **Phoenix from the Flames-2, Dark Bombay Angel, holly, Kamia Kotai, Caayton, Mizuki Hikari, YuriyTalaIvanov, Demi-goddess - Queen of OCs, Eternal Hell-Spawn, **and** NeverSmile **for your reviews :D glad last chapter was to your liking, I will be writing more like that now ;; hope ya enjoys this chapter as well!

Disclaimer: don't own.

_When The KittyKat ComesA Calling Chapter Fifteen: Break Up_

-:-:-:-

Arriving in school, early, first for me, I still don't see any sign of Tala, or Rei for that matter…maybe they're not here yet?

"Hey Kai!" Oh…Raul. I nod in greeting.

"…You're here early," I nod again. I don't really feel like talking, but then again I am the silent type I guess.

Walking in silence down the halls I can feel his worried green eyes avert to me every few minutes.

"Um Kai?" We stop.

"Did…is there something wrong?" I look at him. Those…eyes…I look away, but I should tell him.

"Raul, I've never cheated on anyone before so…" I look back down at him. He understands what I mean as he bows his head, red bangs covering his tear-sheeted eyes.

"So…? You've cheated on me Kai?" I can't lie.

"Yes."

"I see…with who?"

"I don't think it really should matter."

"Please Kai?" I sigh in defeat.

"Tala." His eyes widen.

"But! He's with Rei!" I shrug.

"Sorry," I whispered walking away.

-:-:-:-

"Hey Kai," I turned my head, oh…Rei.

"Hn."

"What's up?"

"Doesn't matter to you," I grunt.

"So how was that English project going?"

"Fine."

"Finished?"

"Nope."

"Close?" Why won't he just shut up?

"Yes," I growl in annoyance.

"Hn. You're not very talkative ya know?"

"Hn." I hear him sigh.

"Ya know Tala came back late," he sneers. What a change in attitude.

"Sorry," I apologize with no hint of meaning it.

"What kept you guys up so late?" He questioned icily.

"We stayed up watching a movie," I lie.

"I see," he looks doubtful, damn it.

-Bell-

"Oh! I should go, later Kai!" He's about to run off, but he stops.

"Oh and Kai?"

"What."

"I hope you had a good time with him, it's so easy to gain dominance over such a fragile thing, but for such a delicate creature, he's high spirited. Don't make promises you can't keep," I growl glaring at him.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing I haven't done before," he smirks running back inside the school before I can call him back. Damn him.

-:-:-:-

"Tala?" No one says anything.

"Tala is…absent?"

"Wait! I'm here! Sorry I'm late," bursting through the classroom door, the redhead decided to show up. He's out of breath, he ran here.

"I'll let it go as your first late, two more and you'll have a detention with me," the teacher scowls.

He nods thankfully making his way over to me plopping himself in his seat. A snugly fit white turtleneck grasps his upper body, a black vest over that, and blue baggy jeans cling to his body. He usually wears orange.

"Hey."

"…Hi Kai."

* * *

Author's note: already got the next chp figured out. Review. 


	16. Cuts, Bruises, and Love Bites

Author's note: thank to **Kurro666, NeverSmile, Mizuki hikari, Phoenix From the Flames-2, YuriyTalaIvanov, Kamia Kotai, Alyssa-the-vampire, catseyes77, and Caayton **for reviewing -hugs all- and thankies to **CC Queen Of Death** for Beta-ing my last three chapters -huggles-

Disclaimer: don't own Beyblade.

_When The KittyKat ComesA Calling Chapter Sixteen: Cuts, Bruises, and Love Bites_

-:-:-:-

"Alright. You know have the rest of the period to go through your writing assignment, go ahead and talk and do your work, just keep it down," Ms. Marroni sighed leaving to sit at her desk probably marking stuff. I turn to the dozing redhead next to me.

"Hey, hey Tala," I call nudging him slightly to shake off the sleep from him. He groans looking around him taking in his surroundings.

"Hey," I repeat catching his attention. He turns to me, eyes…hiding something.

"Yes?"

"How come you weren't here this morning?" I question him raising an eyebrow. He's thinking of something…a lie?

"Um…" he's searching for an answer, but it looks like he can't lie.

"Rei…came to get me…" his eyes saddened and he bows his head down. I lift his chin up but I don't let myself get too captivated by his innocent face because I think…people are turning towards us…

"What happened?"

Looking around nervously he lifts up his arm pulling up the white shirt- I feel my eyes widen. Dark purple and yellow bruises littered his once fair skinned arm, three long red lines from his knuckles trailed up hiding underneath the white shirt, and…bites marks marred his under arm.

"What did he do to you?" I breathed, my eyes still scanning the harmed arm. I can't even begin to imagine what else there is.

Flash Back (At Ray's)

Pale hands played with the red bell that jingled when he flicked it. A small smile graced his face as he remembered what his lover told him. He'd always belong to the slate haired youth, no matter what the neko-jin told him, no matter how many marks Rei marred his skin with.

Suddenly he felt smooth palms trace down his bare neck gripping the bell as the hand came to put a stop to it.

"You don't belong to Kai…Tala," a husky voice whispered into the redhead's ear, licking his ear seductively purring. "You belong to me…"

Talashivered as he felt a clawed finger trace down the long scar on his back. Soon he was flipped onto the bed, him facing the neko-jin. Ice-blue eyes widened at the advancing teen.

"Do you need reminding Tala?" Golden eyes dropped placing his lips firmly against the frightened redhead, massaging the lips while his hands undressed the redhead with ease. Tala did not struggle, if he did, Rei would only make it worse, and he could not win.

Parting the bruised lips, the raven-haired male pressed the half-naked boy to the headboard, tying the delicate hands to the bedposts. Realizing he was being tied, the redhead struggled trying to break free.

-SLAP-

Tala let out a whimper. A stinging red mark appeared on his cheek.

"Stop struggling," Tala did not do as he was told. Glaring back he shook his head. Rei growled taking his arms pinning them by the redhead's side and sitting on Tala's waist so he was not able to move.

"I didn't want todo this Tala, but I have no choice. You are mine and you know it! You don't belong to Kai and you never will! Why would he want a filthy whore like you?" Stripping the Russian completely, Rei started rubbing his hand over Tala's penis making him hard, soft moans rumbled from his sore throat. Being with Kai wasn't that easy either, but he definitely enjoyed it a lot more with Kai. He was gentle…

"Like?" Tala shook his head shutting his eyes. He did not want this. He did not want it anymore!

"Then I'll make you. Tala you know I love you. This is why I'm doing this," Rei whispered rubbing his hardened groin against Tala's. Stripping himself hastily he gave Tala the opportunity to escape. Tala took his chance sliding off the bed; his face flushed with want and need. He couldn't help him self with the way his body was feeling right now.

Clawed hands gripped his hands trailing up to his shoulders, drawing a bit of blood. Tala winced shivering as Rei blew across his face.

"Now, what are you doing down there for?" Dragging the naked bleeding boy back up on the bed Tala did not struggle anymore. It was hopeless. He couldn't fight against Rei. Tilting the blue-eyed boys' chin up he kissed him gently urging for the redhead to kiss him back. He did not. Growling he smacked the redhead again.

Flipping him on his stomach Tala groaned. He did not like it from behind. And Rei had promised to never do it…again. Promised.

"…Rei…"

"Yes my kitty?" A bell sounded. Rei's orbs narrowed ripping off the white leather collar whipping it behind him as it smacked against the wall, the bell falling off.

"Don't…please," Tala pleaded, tears prickling his eyes.

"Don't what? Take you from behind? I'm sorry," Rei grinned. "But you went and got yourself fucked by Kai, I can't let you go unpunished my sweet," smirking evilly Rei pumped a finger up Tala's hole. Tala let his tears fall as two more fingers made their way inside him. Stretching the redhead's insides Tala groaned at the intrusion, gripping the bed sheets as he felt Rei's claws tickle him inside.

Removing his fingers wiping them off on the bed sheets, Rei parted Tala's thighs entering the flushed frightened boy.

A pained scream filled the room as tears flowed and knuckles turned white from the tight hold on the bed sheets. Thrusting back into the tight Russian Rei does not hold back against the screaming boy. Moaning out the redhead's name Tala shakes his head trying to keep his whimpers in. He had to be strong through this. Being weak would not help, it wouldn't. His father didn't go easy; his foster parents never went easy. No one went easy!

But one did…

Kai.

He went easy. He cared. He soothed the redhead. Made sure he didn't hurt the redhead.

Kai…

End of Flashback

"He took me again Kai, and I couldn't stop him," after listening to his story I can't help but be enraged at what that fucking neko-freak did to him! How could he! He said he loved him, Tala thought he loved him. He can't go on playing Tala like that!

-Bell-

"Uh? Walk with me to my locker please Kai?" I nod. No way was I going to leave him alone now, and Rei is going to know he's mine now, no longer will Tala be kept as a toy!

Sending me a thankful smile we both pick up our books and sliding on our backpacks making our way out into the packed halls. Walking done the halls I saw a glimpse of Raul. He was talking to…Miguel I think? Oh yeah…I remember…I went out with him too. I let out a sigh and Tala looks at me. I shake my head. Giving me a worried glance we cross the hall stopping at his locker.

"Hey pet," I glare up at the unwanted peer standing behind Tala. My redhead stiffens glancing at me worriedly.

Rei…

* * *

Author's note: o.oI can't believeI did that... 


	17. Play Time Isn't Over Yet

Thank you:

**Kammyh**

**Demi-Goddess Queen of - OCs**

**shaddisparrow**

**FuMeRaDrAyCaRlA**

**Mizuki hikari**

**KamiaKotai**

**catseyes77**

**Kuro666**

**Game-kid17**

**Caayton**

**GabZ**

**NeverSmile**

Thank you all SO much! I've hit the 100 mark! xD I'm so happy! Thank you all! Ok I'm done.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_When The KittyKat ComesA Calling Chapter Seventeen: Playtime Is Not Over_

-:-:-:-

"Hello my pet," Tala shot me a look of panic; I keep my eyes set on Rei.

"Hey Kai," he smiles. What a load of shit. Acting as if everything's okay.

"Rei, Tala's mine now so hands off," I'm not playing, he hurt Tala…and I don't even know why I care but-he's mine now!

"Pardon me?" Giving me an innocent-confused look, I hold my glare. Tala's staring blankly into his locker.

"You heard me. I've stolen your boyfriend," I smirk. A deep growl emits from his throat, his golden eyes slitting. Now he really resembles a cat.

"Care to run that by me again?"

-SLAM-

"ARE YOU DEAF REI? It's over!" Tala…

Ice eyes glare towards the cat, and then he turns to me. I nod my head as he walks past me, and I follow.

Normal POV

"No it's not!" Exclaimed the Chinese teen as he swiftly marked down his prey, sending a fist flying towards the back of the two-toned haired boys' head.

Kai grabbed the offending arm, twisting it around his back and holding the cat in place, straining the arm.

"Listen! Tala is mine! Back off Rei!" Shoving him against the locker, Kai glared icily towards the yellow orbs glaring back. A few bystanders gawked watching the two. But it ended when Rei shrugged before walking away.

Kai "hn"-ed latching his arm with Tala, both walking in the opposite direction.

Standing in the hall, back next to his ex-boyfriends' locker, a sinful smirk tugged at his lips.

"Oh no Tala. You're still mine. And forever will be. Your playtime isn't over I guess…but it will be…hehe," a chuckle escaped his lips. The dark smirk lifted as it turned into a smile, a fake-forced one. Waving to the passing lilac haired teen he continued on his way back home. It was going to be a long night, but he would not mind. Once he had the redhead back in his grasp, all would be okay.

-:-:-:-

Arriving at Kai's locker the redhead spoke up leaning against the neighbouring locker.

"Thank you Kai, for everything…" trailing off, his eyes set on the ground regretfully. He was hiding something. Kai gave him a curious look.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Tala jolted up feeling a hand placed on his shoulder.

"I'm fine!" He answered. Kai didn't look satisfied. "R-really I am! Um…ready?"

Kai nodded shutting his locker reaching to take Tala's hand in his. Blue eyes looked away shyly. Kai smirked as he began walking, fingers intertwined with the redhead as he followed beside him.

Later at like…8:00 p.m.

The Russian redhead yawned, rubbing his eyes. Kai looked down from where he held his boyfriend in his arms. The blue eyes were glazed over with sleep. Kai mentally agreed with what was going through the redheads' mind. The movie was boring and putting them to sleep so early. Eight o'clock. Early.

"Hey Tala," the redhead turned his head towards the call of his name as a pair of smooth pink lips met his. He smiled as the pair above his smirked. Licking the lower bottom lip gaining entrance immediately the two-toned haired teen gained a pleasured moan. Grinning he placed himself on top of the blue-eyed boy grabbing the converter shutting it off tossing it on the coffee table then pinning down the arms that trailed up and down his body.

Arching in pleasure Tala groaned into Kai's mouth rubbing his arousal against Kai's already hardened cock.

"K-Kai!" Kai smirked at hearing his name pronounced like that. He liked it, a lot. Left hand raised underneath the white shirt while his right reached down to undo his pants, Tala pulled back, wincing. Kai stopped in his actions opening his eyes looking at his Tala. Blue eyes looked up in pain, catching his breath. He sighed looking away.

"I'm sorry Kai…it still hurts…" Tala looked away, ashamed that what Rei did to him the other night…hurt…it really hurt. He'd done stuff like that before…well not exactly _rape_ Tala did always want it, though Rei just went harder sometimes, but it **really** hurt. He thought he did a good job hiding the limp. So did Kai know? Yeah he did. Smirking, Kai brushed away stray strands of crimson cupping his chin making him face him again.

"I knew it. I was just wondering when you were going to admit it," he smirked kissing him gently. Tala blushed looking away.

"So you're not mad?"

"What? Cuz I'm not getting any tonight? I'll survive," he winked sitting up and walking towards the staircase going upstairs. Tala followed a bit afterwards seeing that Kai had went to the washroom. He smiled lightly removing his shirt discarding it in the laundry bin and pulling on a clean gray baggy shirt waiting until Kai came out so he could take his own shower without Kai worrying about the marks on his body.

* * *

Author's note: xD next chp o.o Brooklyn comes! Review? 


	18. Brooklyn

Author's note: sank 'you **NeverSmile, catseyes77, Kuro666, Kamiakotai, Kammyh, **and **Aquamarine Carnation** for reviewing! xD -hugs-

And thankies to my beta **CC Queen Of Death** -hugs-I love you!

Disclaimer: don't own beyblade

_When The KittyKat Comes Aa Calling Chapter Eighteen: Brooklyn_

-:-:-:-

A small-pleased smile graced the boys' lips. Satisfied to be in the safe arms of his boyfriend. This feeling…he would have also had with Ray but…this embrace was different. He was not held possessively, no, it was an embrace for comfort and he felt comforted. A reassurance he never felt from Ray. Ray gave him soothing words, calming touches and kisses, but those kisses lead to much deeper and desired things…

Shifting his position, Tala turned around so he was facing Kai. Kais' left arm rested on his waist while the other was tucked under his head.

He just looked at Kai. Content with just looking. Dark blue strands fell over his face, his cheeks no longer had those blue marks on them, he looked so innocent.

Tala had seen him like this before, so many times before, but this time felt different.

Being a cat, lying on Kais' pillow just watching, Kai would wake up. He would feel Tala's whiskers brush against his cheek. Now however, Kai did not wake up. Just lightly snoozed, his chest rising and descending with every breath.

Tala smiled, snuggling into his chest and taking in his sweet scent. Kai in return tightened his hold pressing the thinner body closer to him. Feeling the redheads' frame against his. His eyes opened revealing a little gleam in them.

Crystal blue eyes looked up smiling warmly.

They both liked waking up to the other.

"Did I wake you?" Tala asked playing with the dark purple shirt Kai wore. Kai shook his head lifting Talas' chin placing a gentle kiss on his lips, which was returned.

"No," Kai answered winding a leg over Talas' hip pushing him on his back. Tala followed his movements shifting so Kais' weight would not be uncomfortable. The two-toned haired teen half lay on the redhead, his fingers playing with the crimson strands. Tala let his eyes droop happy with the soft touches Kai gave him.

But soon they would have to get up, face the school, and face Ray…

After School

Surprisingly yet, Ray did not show up. Tala was still a little tense though, especially in the morning when he had no classes with Kai, he did with Bryan, but Bryan was oblivious to the matter. He lived in the same apartment as Ray but Ray did not say anything. Bryan knew Kai and Raul broke up, knew Kai was with Tala, but did not know **why.**

So, school is out, Tala's still hurting, what to do? Exactly what they did yesterday. Quickly do homework and get it over with, eat, then just lay around, unless Bryan called saying he was bored.

Exiting the school, hand in hand the new couple walked out onto the steps, a light breeze tussled their hair. Just about to take a step down, a white bird swiftly flew past them. Blue eyes widen in shock at how close the bird flew past them. Kai…did not know what to think. He…recognized that bird.

"Nice to see you again Kai, how have you been?" Heads turned to the person who spoke. A tall lean and well-formed body showed through the baggy black pants and see-through white T-shirt. A carefree smile was plastered on his face, deviously smirking blue-green eyes.

"Tala, go find Bryan and wait with him for me."

"Kai? Where are you going?"

"Don't worry," Kai gave him a reassuring smile that Tala trusted. He trusted Kai. He would not abandon him.

"I'll be back in a sec," Kai nodded and Tala continued down the stairs and across the pavement waving at Bryan.

Kai turned to the orange-haired boy whom was smiling at him.

"I see you're back. For how long this time?" Kai spoke up first, his face hidden behind a new mask.

"I'm here to stay Kai," Brooklyn approached Kai jumping up the step closing he space between them.

With Tala and Bryan

"Where's Kai?" Bryan asked as the redhead approached him. Tala nodded his head behind him.

"Oh is that Brooklyn?" Tala shrugged. "Who is he?" Bryan looked away unsure if it he should be the one telling him.

"Uh…he was or is, Kai's ex-boyfriend, he was Kais' first boyfriend," he sighed scratching the back of his head.

"So? …Why did they break up?" Tala trailed off staring at the pavement. He felt he was missing something. Something was there, but he did not know what.

"Well Brooklyn traveled a lot, then he just said that he and Kai should meet other people, so…we then just didn't hear from him. His parents traveled a lot, and he was dragged along with them, but he enjoyed it though…"

"I see."

"Hey Tala don't think all of a sudden he's going to leave you-" Trying to cheer up the redhead he was cut off.

"No I wasn't thinking like that Bryan. I know he wouldn't leave me…I trust him…" Tala explained smiling. He never trusted anyone…apart from Ray. Kai wouldn't betray him.

"All right then. I just thought that maybe-"

"Don't dwell on my question Bryan, anyway-" turning his head to the side to **hopefully** find Kai walking towards them, he stopped in mid-sentence, breath held, and eyes wide.

Brooklyn had Kai pinned to the wall of the school kissing him, bruising Kai's lips. Kai…was kissing him back and his hands—not pushing Brooklyn away—but holding him closer…

* * *

Author's note: don't kill me! I updated fast yes? Next chapter will be up sooner then you think ;D but don't kill me if you don't like the next chapter o.o my Beta doesn't like the outcome ... and sorry if ya didn't want Brooklyn to be bad, he isn't...just that he's come in between Kai and Tala...review 


	19. Finding Missing Kitty

Author's note: sank' you for the reviews I love you all –hugs-

-Death hugs- CC Queen Of Death for beta-ing I love ya!

Disclaimer: don't own beyblade characters

_When The KittyKat ComesA Calling Chapter Nineteen: Finding Missing Kitty_

-:-:-:-

"Don't dwell on my question Bryan, anyway-" turning his head to the side to **hopefully** find Kai walking towards them, he stopped in mid-sentence, breath held, and eyes wide.

Brooklyn had Kai pinned to the wall of the school kissing him, bruising Kai's lips. Kai…was kissing him back and his hands—not pushing Brooklyn away—but holding him closer…

"Tal-Uh-oh!" Bryan spotted them and glanced worriedly to the redhead. Blue eyes were shocked, disgusted, betrayed, and held hurt. He trusted Kai. Quickly making up his mind he ran, ran far away from the school as fast as he could. He could not take it.

"Why does everyone betray me?" He let out a sob stopping at a corner burying his hands in his face shaking uncontrollably. Footsteps made their way closer to the crying boy.

"I guess play time is over."

Bryan's POV

Uh, oh! Damn it Tala! Reaching out for him I missed trying to stop him. Calling for him but he didn't answer. Grr damn that Hiwitari. Why the fuck can't he stay with **one **damn redhead?

"Yo Kai!" Marching my way back up the steps to the school Brooklyn lets go of his hold on Kai turning around to face me.

"Oh! Hey Bryan long time no see!" I scoff at his greeting but nod anyways. It wasn't exactly his fault; it's Kai's for letting Brooklyn do that!

"Kai." He's ignoring me smoothing out his clothes and wiping his mouth. I can't believe this guy. Trying to act as if nothing happened?

"What about Tala?" I stated calmly, I can't just let my anger just go, he's my friend and I will be there for him, but Tala's my friend too.

"Where is he?" He asks gruffly glaring at the floor.

"Don't know." Shooting a glare up at me he starts walking. Good.

"Kai?" Damn it Brooklyn!

"It was nothing Brooklyn. I guess I was curious. There's nothing between us anymore," Hn. Go Kai.

Normal POV

Bryan smirked walking along side Kai asking him if he'd know were Tala might have went.

_It was Ray who I went to when I was alone_

"Ray," Kai scoffed cursing himself for keeping that kiss too long. Tala saw and he was not supposed to.

"Rays' place?" Bryan inquired. Kai nodded sighing. "So…you're staying with Tala huh?" Bryan smiled. He knew. And was glad, Kai had made the right decision, and not to mention he would be the one on top, with Brooklyn…it was a whole different story…

"Yes," Bryan let a breath shaking his head. "Then we'd better find him, unless you'd be okay getting him back from Ray, I know he still wants Tala back," Kai nodded picking up the pace to Bryans' apartment building.

At the apartment

Kai knocked on the door impatiently tapping his foot on the floor waiting for the door to be answered.

The door opened revealing…a just-got-outta-bed-Ray.

"Hey guys," he sniffed holding a tissue to his nose. He was still in his pajamas' also dragging a blanket with him.

"Oh sorry to bother you Ray, have you…seen Tala?" Bryan asked. Kai glared watching Rays' movements and reactions.

"Why no. Is he missing?" Bryan looked at Kai shrugging his shoulders. If Ray knew what happened…he might pick up Tala in his vulnerable state.

"Can we come in?" Kai grunted. Ray looked shocked, but then quickly hid the feeling.

"I wouldn't want you guys to catch cold now," the neko excused waving his tissue.

"You don't seem very sick," Kai cocked his head to the side trying to look in more, but Ray blocked his view.

"No, just a little cold, but still." Bryan sighed grabbing Kai's arm taking him with him.

"C'mon Kai." Kai huffed pulling his arm back glaring back at the raven-haired eighteen year old, but he was already back inside his apartment.

"_He's up to something."_ Kai thought.

* * *

Author's note: o.o so where is Tala? Is he with Ray? Review! 


	20. Found but Bound

Author's note: thank you all for your reviews, makes me happy –hugs all-

**CC Queen Of Death** is my beta and I worship her +.+ you should too lol jks. Read her fics if ya haven't, awesome KaixTala.

Disclaimer: don't own beyblade

_When The KittyKat ComesA Calling Chapter Twenty: Found but Bound_

-:-:-:-__

Ray closed the door with a smirk on his lips as he tossed the clean tissue away before making his way towards his bedroom as quietly as possible. He did not want to wake his sleeping beauty.

At least not yet.

-:-:-:-

Kai kicked off his shoes before slamming his fist against the wall—making a small dent. He and Bryan had not found the redhead anywhere, and this worried Kai greatly. He had to be somewhere…they had searched at Ray's but he said he had not seen him.

Kai growled. He did not believe shit from that scheming feline.

The door clicked open and a tall orange-haired nineteen-year-old closed the door before he walked up behind the slate-haired teen. Kai was fully aware of the other's presence. Strong arms wrapped around the frustrated youth, bringing him against his chest.

"Hey Kai," the older man purred.

"Brooklyn, what are you doing here?" Kai sighed, not giving in to the warm touches that tickled down his chest and onto his stomach, bored circles being traced on his midnight blue shirt.

"I've come to play since your kitten seems to have run off," Brooklyn drawled, chuckling at his words used for Kai's…newest toy. Kai's fists clenched at his sides.

"Do you know where he is?" Kai growled. He made no movement, or response when a cold hand dove under and up his shirt and the other hand went to unzip his pants. Kai stopped Brooklyn's actions.

"Why no Kai, I'm not the careless owner who didn't put a leash on him," Kai emitted a low growl removing the arms from his body.

"Do you know where Tala is?" Kai forced through clenched teeth. Crimson eyes dared to look up meeting with giggling blue green eyes.

"It's nice to see you again Kai. Nice to see you've found someone you really care for. I know it didn't work between us, sorry for leaving you, but Kai—glad you have someone now. Frankly, I was testing to see exactly how much your new partner was to you, kissing me back earlier…you should have just pushed me away," Kai glared. He lost Tala because Brooklyn wanted to test him?

His anger flared and Brooklyn then looked serious, telling Kai to calm down.

"I saw a neko-jin carrying your redhead," Brooklyn stated firmly. A heartbeat in the room stopped.

Ray had Tala.

"That lying bastard!" Kai cursed shoving on his shoes and almost tearing his jacket while putting it on. Making his way to brush past his first lover Brooklyn pulled him back catching his lips.

"_I don't have time for this Brooklyn!"_

-:-:-:-

Golden orbs gleamed gently gazing at the stirring beauty covered in the crimson sheets half naked. Blank blue eyes fluttered open to examine the room he was in.

"How are you feeling?" The raven-haired young adult asked as he eyed the lost boy. The redhead did not answer. Just stared right through the floorboards. Ray smiled gently, crawling across the large bed and pulling the quiet boy into his arms.

"It still hurts, doesn't it?" He dropped a clawed hand down the boy's pants flicking the opening. The redhead flinched away, raising his hips away from the touch. A flicker of emotion ran through the blank eyes, but just for a quick second.

Ray hushed the whimper taking his hand out kissing his cheek sweetly.

"I just wanted to say sorry. I was mad, jealous. I didn't mean to hurt you. Forgive me?" Soothing words, apologies, warm kisses, and touches. That always got Tala back in his arms, and more importantly, back under control without having to harm him. Tala did not respond. Ray tilted Tala's chin up tasting his lips and wanting more, but he would stop for the moment. He did not want to frighten Tala.

"Ray…" Tala gasped. It was hardly heard.

"Forgive me Tala," tears sprung from the blank blue eyes. Someone had hurt him. Ray was apologizing. He…needed to **be** with someone, someone to protect him, he could never look out for himself. His parents did not protect him, foster, orphanage. No one protected him from harm. But in the arms of the raven-haired male, he felt safe. But there was a nagging feeling that told him he would only get hurt. But he needed someone to hang on to so badly.

Ray…was asking for forgiveness…

A loud knock pierced through the silence and startled them both. Tala unconsciously held onto Ray's shirt, frightened. Ray just smiled, gently pulling Tala off of him whispering he would be back shortly, and he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Tala just pulled up the silk red covers pooling around him. Like swimming in his own blood. But the sheets were soft, not wet and sticky or disgustingly smelly. He felt…safe under Ray's care…but the nagging…

Another loud knock made Ray scowl at who could be bothering him now. Unlocking the door the person from the other side burst through causing Ray to fall back.

"Where's Tala?" Kai demanded glaring at the shocked, yet innocent looking Ray.

"I told you, I haven't seen him," Ray answered calmly. He could not let Kai know he was hiding something.

"Bullshit! He isn't anywhere else!"

"Well maybe he committed suicide!" Ray bellowed, telling Kai anything to get him out of his apartment. Kai shook his head before making his way down the hall to his right where he hoped to find the bedroom.

"Hey! You can't go in there!" Kai smirked. Tala was here. Ray ran to catch up to him, but Kai had already entered.

"Tala!" Kai made to step closer to the blank eyed boy but Ray halted him in his tracks.

"Don't you take another step Hiwitari."

* * *

Author's note: o.o I've started the next chp n.n send me words of encouragement as well as critism +.+ helps my writing, and expect a chp this weekened xD **as** soon as I finish the KaiTala contest thingy and finish TalaKai for MasterFranny n.n;; 

Review pleash.


	21. I Love You

Author's note: -looks around- my Beta is nowhere in sight. .. Oh well……-laughs worriedly- so…? How is everyone? XO I'm so sorry everyone! I lied! -cries- I was suppose to post this ages ago and I'm sorry! -on the floor begging- I won't give excuses, just that school got in the way ok? So many assignments that I left until the last minute but hey, I'm back now ok? Only…one short chapter after this which I'm practically done, just edit and revision is needed, then the epilogue. I was gonna make this one whole big epilogue, but I have decided against it.

So…here you go x.x please forgive me -bawling her eyes out-

Thankies:

Sonora avilon - I am so sorry! I can't believe you stayed up late to finish reading only to find that I left it at such a horrible cliff hanger .. Forgive me?

Reivin17

. . .BlooD MasCarA. . .

Caayton

shadisparrow

Fumera

D-G

Catseyes77

Dark Kaiser

KamiaKotai

NeverSmile

Kuro66

Disclaimer: don't own.

__

When The KittyKat Comes A Calling Chapter Twenty-One: I Love You

-:-:-:-

"Don't you take another step Hiwatari," Ray commanded. A drawer yanked open and a click of something caught Kai's ear. Kai turned to face a pistol pointed at him. -1-

"And what if I do?" Kai taunted even though he was in no position to.

"Don't taunt me Kai, I just might shoot."

"As if you would," Kai retorted.

"You don't know me well enough to think that Kai. I just want to keep my toy-"

"Why? Why him? There are other boys you can fuck around with Ray!"

"But none, as sweet and innocent as Tala," Ray licked his lips.

"He's not innocent, just naïve," Kai scoffed.

"Yes there's that as well," Ray drawled. The gun still held tight in his hand. Kai stood his ground.

"You'd murder to keep him?"

Ray smirked and nodded.

"Of course, I _love_ him," movement from behind Kai sounded. The shifting of sheets…

"Ray…" both males glanced towards the bed. Tala sat, eyes still blank with nothing.

"Yes?"

Tala stared back at him not saying anything, just thinking of how to word what he wanted to say.

"Why…why is Kai here?"

Kai stiffened.

"Do you want him to go?" Tala shrugged. He was not really aware of what was going on. Not aware that Ray--was threatening Kai with a gun. Just…lost.

Ray turned back to Kai.

"Can you excuse us Kai?" he asked politely, gun still aimed.

"I would like to speak with Tala," Kai replied darkly. Ray glowered.

"Ray why are you so tense? He…just wants to talk," Tala stated, eyes casting an empty glance towards Kai.

Ray nodded dropping his hand down, gun not aiming for Kai's face anymore. He left the room, closing the door behind him. He leant against the door, listening for anything that would not be a "conversation" between the two Russians. If anything got intimate, he would hear them.

Once the door shut Kai let out a breath making his way towards the bed where Tala quietly sat, pale skin contrasting deadly with the tainted sheets.

"Tala…."

"Yes Kai?" Tala responded.

"Why are you with Ray?" Kai whispered. A tiny bit of anger and jealousy passed through his lips. Through blank blue eyes, a hint, a small hint of sadness passed through, but vanished in an instant. Kai did not see the emotion pass.

"He…said he loved me-"

"He doesn't!" Kai hissed slamming Tala back against the fluffy red pillows, placing his body on top of the redhead.

"Then who will?" Lips parted to utter depressing words.

"I thought I told you. I love you," Kai hushed wrapping his arms around Tala pulling him close.

"But what about--?" Kai shushed him kissing him lightly.

"An ex. I shouldn't have kissed him back," Kai excused. Tala pulled away.

"But you _did_ kiss him back," Tala said darkly hugging himself. Eyes saddened looking sourly at the red sheets.

"Kai…I'm lost."

"Hm?"

"I'm lost." Tala repeated.

"I ran because…it hurt. It hurt Kai. My…heart. It really hurt," he whimpered burying his face in his arms. Kai reached out to comfort the distraught teen but Tala slapped him back.

"And then I didn't know where I was going. I forgot. Forgot everything. But Ray, Kai. Ray apologized to me. Over and over--" Kai growled pinning Tala down on the bed making him helpless.

"Ray does not love you! I do!" he shouted. He was frustrated. It hurt to hear the person you loved talking about another person that loved him.

"But you **hurt** me Kai." Tears built up in the clear blue eyes.

"Doesn't Ray do the same!" Kai barked, his hold tightening around Tala's wrists.

"H-he says he _punishes_ me."

"What's the difference?" Kai growled.

"I don't know," Tala whispered. Kai lowered his face down to Tala's ear.

"I love you Tala. Please. Please love me back. I, don't want to force you to come with me, but I know you want to come with me. Please. Say you love me."

The door opened.

"I think you had enough time Kai," Ray stated entering the room crossing the room to reach Tala. Kai stood up off the bed blocking him from the redhead.

"Move." Ray commanded.

Kai did not.

Tala whimpered on the bed rubbing his wrists.

"He's not yours." Kai stated.

"Oh yes he is." Ray smirked. "I re-marked him again, he's mine. Try to take him and he'll turn into a cat again." Ray explained smugly. -2-

Kai turned around picking up Tala bridal style. Amber eyes slit.

"What are you doing?" Ray questioned.

"Taking back what's mine." Kai replied leaving to exist the room.

A click sounded and Kai stopped.

"I will shoot Kai. Just put Tala back down."

"Why do you want him so much?" Kai snarled.

"I told you. I love him."

"That's a lie! Just shut up Ray! You don't love him ok? I do!" Kai shouted turning around to glare at the neko-jin.

"If you love him, you'll let him be happy! With me…" Kai dragged on. Tala stared up at him worriedly.

"Kai," he whimpered burying his face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you." he whispered. Kai held his breath.

"I do," Tala whispered, his breath tickling Kai's ear.

Ray's eyes went wide as he backed up, the gun trembling in his hands.

"T-Tala?"

"Yes Ray."

Silence.

Kai put Tala down but the redhead stayed latched on.

"W-Who will have you when Kai leaves you?"

"I won't leave," Kai defended.

"If he does…I'll die."

"Kai means a lot to me Ray, more than you ever did." Tala mumbled.

"If you shoot him, I'll kill myself."

Ray dropped the gun down. Tala was his everything. Tala had went through the same thing he went through.

Rape.

From his own parents. And then used by "friends".

Ray in turn used Tala since he was use to being used. That was where their love went wrong, but he could not let Tala die. Through all of the harsh treatment Ray gave him, Ray really did come to **love** him. He would never **kill** Tala. He would punish him yes, but never so bad that he **killed** his precious redhead.

Ray edged back to sit slump on the bed. Eyes hung on the floor.

Kai tugged on Tala's arm.

"Let's go." Kai kissed his forehead.

"I love you Kai," Tala mumbled wrapping his arms around Kai's shoulder's as Kai lifted up his body up.

"I know."

* * *

-1- really random o.o I gave Ray a gun. 

-2- in this, when neko-jins claim and mark their mate, no one else can have them. If they have sex with someone else, they'll turn into a cat xD. And no, Mariah did not have sex with Tala, she shoved some other guy's semen up his ass xDD jks. She got him drunk and he slept with someone -not Ray- and turned into a cat. Mariah found him telling him to runaway and to never come back.

Author's note: -cringes- bad I know, but don't kill me! I-I I'm almost done1 please let me live until I finish this! I'll post in a few days!


	22. If i Lost You

Thanks to CC Queen Of Death for Beta-ing and my lovely reviewers xD

**Revien17 **

**Kuro66 **

**catseyes77 **

**Dark Kaiser **

**NeverSmile **

**Fumera **

Disclaimer: don't own.

_When The KittyKat Comes A Calling Chapter Twenty-Two: If I Lost You _

-:-:-:-

Dull yellow orbs stared at the brown floorboards.

He lost it.

He lost it all.

Tala was his life, his everything.

He lived to _keep_ Tala.

Finding him wrapped around another guy was to his shock.

Tala had found someone who would love him to the very core without _wanting_ him. Without _needing _him. Kai fell in love _with_ him and not just his body.

Ray loved his body just a little more than he loved the redhead's heart.

**Knock, Knock! **

Slowly glancing up the knocking continued. Sighing the fallen neko stood up and opened the door to meet…a friend at the door.

"Hey Ray…how are you?"

The dead orbs slowly looked up to meet concerned lilac eyes. Slowly he lifted himself on tiptoes closing the gap between them. Bryan's eyes widened in shook stumbling back, Ray stumbled after him.

"Uh-er-Ray? Um…"

"Bryan…" Ray started looking up at him like a lost kitten. His eyes shut as he dropped his head onto Bryan's shoulder.

A bit shaken Bryan lifted the weak teen up bringing him inside the apartment putting him in his bed.

Sighing he took a step back eyeing the sleeping neko curiously.

"What happened Ray?" recalling the feeling of his lips…his mind wandered to other things that could have led from that. Shaking his head decided to leave, but Ray called him back.

"Bryan…please…stay." Upset with himself Bryan stayed. Ray…was a friend, even if he did _hurt_ Tala as Kai had said, but still.

"Ray…what happened?" Bryan started.

"Kai…he took Tala away from me…" Ray hissed screwing his eyes shut, anger boiling up.

"Do you hate him?"

"Yes…"

Bryan tilted his head back in thought. Kai was his best friend, of course he would back Kai up but—Ray was the one who needed more help right now.

Opening his eyes—Ray's face was above him. Scrunching his nose, "Ray?" Lips pressed against his in a scorching kiss as a wet tongue pleaded for entry.

Bryan allowed it…

-:-:-:-

Two bodies lay tangled in limbs. The high rise of their sweat covered chests as they took in large breaths. The light from the moon high in the black sky poured through the window smoothly running over their naked skin.

The taller form moved to disentangle them as the shorter redhead pulled away as well turning to lie on his stomach.

The slate-haired teen turned on his side to stare at his lover.

Silence followed, a warm and comfortable one. A light flush stained pale cheeks and their hair was damp and sticky. But they did not care. They had each other, and returned love for the other.

"So…you're mine now?" Kai panted raising a hand placing it on the back of Tala's neck. Slowly it traced down flawless skin. No scars marred down his back.

Tala smiled at the touch. No more scars. No more Ray. -1-

"I belong only to you Kai. But how can I have you?" Tala inquired staring at the black headboard. He loved Kai. He knew Kai owned him, now what about him having Kai?

Kai brought Tala close, his chin rested on his head.

"You will always have me. No one. _no one_, will take me away from you. Please don't doubt me." Tala did doubt…a little. Kai had been with countless of others, how did he know Kai was not going to just up and leave him?

Kai never left anyone, but Raul. Everyone left **him. **

"Tala, the only thing I have to worry about is _you_ leaving _me_. I've never left anyone, but Raul. And it was for you," a kiss to his temple and blue eyes fluttered shut.

"So…? You're mine?" Tala guessed looking up at Kai.

Kai's eyes twinkled, for the first time since he lost his innocence.

"Always will be." Kai answered.

Tala smiled nuzzling his cheek.

"If I lose you…I'll come for you ok?" Tala whispered lightly.

"Alright. If I get lost, I'll wait for you. You'll come when I call right? No matter how mad you are?"

"Always."

* * *

-1- Kai made love to Tala, and Tala accepted his feelings. -.- If a neko-jin's lover does not feel the same way anymore, he or she can give his or her love to someone else. (in this ficcle)

Author's note: o.O see? Fast update this time xD I haven't…started the epilogue…but I'll be short anyway and I know what to write, I just gotta **do **it. –sweat drop-

Reviews make me happy, but updates make you happy right?


End file.
